Christmas Date
by Kaya16
Summary: Lo insólito ocurre. Widowmaker, guiada por la curiosidad, acepta una alocada idea de Tracer.


¡Buenas! Vengo a dejar un pequeño regalito de Navidad por acá; Un one-shot (el más largo que escribí en mi vida) de Widowtracer :) Aclaro que esta historia no tiene absolutamente naaada que ver con mi otro fic "Alive" de Overwatch. Solo se me ocurrió este one-shot y bueno, acá está.

¡Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y próspero Año nuevo!

 **Pd: Estos increíbles personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto.**

¡Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

 **Christmas Date**

Sus pisadas resonaban como un crujido sobre la fría nieve. Las luces lejanas entre verdosas y rojizas alumbraban tenuemente ese desolado cementerio, dándole un aire un poco más vivo.

—Ah... Todo sigue igual. Francia nunca cambiará. —musitó Lena, dibujando una nostálgica sonrisa.

Algo hizo detener sus pasos. Una conocida figura de espaldas que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba frente a la tumba de su viejo compañero, Gérard. Aquella esbelta silueta giró el rostro hacia ella con lentitud. Su pecho se apretó con cierto temor al visualizar a su más fiel némesis adornada con un tapado negro.

 _Widowmaker... ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Es posible qué...?_

La dueña de sus pensamientos la fulminó con la mirada, lo cual solo la incentivó a descongelarse y continuar el camino. Aunque por supuesto, con cautela.

 _No tiene el rifle, ni el visor..._

Se detuvo frente a la tumba, justo al lado de ella, que poco interés puso en su persona.

—No vengo a pelear, solo vine a traerle esto. —Se apresuró a decir, agachándose y dejando unas rosas sobre esta. Se sentó en la helada nieve.

Widow la detalló desde lo alto con desdén; pero solo eso hizo. El silencio se apropió por varios y largos minutos de ambas.

Lena continuaba sentada, observando el nombre de su viejo amigo tallado en aquella lápida. Lo rozó con los dedos y sonrió de lado.

—Veo que no me equivoqué. —Se animó a pronunciar, sin muchas esperanzas de recibir una respuesta.

Pero para su inmensa sorpresa, una susurrante y sensual voz resonó en sus oídos.

—¿En qué?

Tracer alzó la mirada en un impulso. No obstante, no tardó en volver su atención a la tumba cuando los fríos ojos de su oponente atravesaron los suyos como dos filosas dagas.

—En las rosas. No recordaba si eran estas las que le gustaban, pero... —Atrapó la flor que se encontraba al lado del ramo que dejó. Una flor que claramente le regaló Widowmaker—. Pero si tú le trajiste una rosa también, significa que elegí bien.

Otra vez el pesado silencio se hizo presente. Al menos por unos tediosos minutos en los cuales Lena se planteó bastante retirarse de allí. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no parecía querer abandonarla. Y esa sorpresa volvió a sonar en una, ahora, no tan distante tonada.

—¿Por qué no me culpas?

Tracer ascendió la visión de nuevo.

—¿Huh?

Widow descendió la suya.

—Estás frente al escenario perfecto para hacerlo. —susurró.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos cruciales instantes. Unos dudosos y los otros fríos como la nieve misma. La heroína, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo, la desvió.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

En esta ocasión fueron los dorados ojos de Widowmaker los que se entreabrieron un tanto asombrados. Asombro que no se privó de ocultar al segundo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Conozco tu historia, Widowmaker. Conozco cada detalle... y he llegado a la conclusión de que el único culpable es Talon, tu querida organización.

Lena escuchó casi en un eco como una susurrante y corta risa empezaba a resonar. Una desolada y susurrante risa.

—Hm... Eres tan diferente de esa vieja.

—¿Esa vieja?

— _Oui,_ esa estúpida vieja que cada vez que tiene la oportunidad me echa en cara lo que hice.

Tracer arqueó una ceja, pensante, para luego pestañear y golpear con el puño su palma.

—¡Oh! —La miró— ¿Te refieres a Ana?

Widow la observó, curiosa, y delineó una triunfante sonrisa.

—Me alegra que la reconocieras por como la llamé.

Lena rió en un murmullo.

—No es estúpida, solo es... bueno, es un poco orgullosa. Creo que está herida, ¿sabes? —Bajó la cabeza, melancólica—. Estoy segura que ella no quiere culparte, también conoce tu historia. Pero se siente mal consigo misma por no haber previsto la situación..., por no haber podido hacer nada. No es una mala persona.

—No te pedí su biografía, _chérie. —_ respondió tajante. Tracer bufó.

—Cierto. —Se puso de pie con los párpados apaciblemente cerrados y limpió su jean impregnado de nieve—. Lo siento, a veces me dejo llevar y hablo mucho.

—Eso no es novedad. Todas las veces que te vi, en ningún momento te dignaste a dejar descansar a mis tímpanos.

—Heh, eres graciosa. —Giró el rostro hacia ella con una gran sonrisa—. Creo que nunca habíamos hablado así. Como dijiste, casi siempre soy yo la única que habla. —Su voz decayó en las últimas sílabas.

 _Sí... Siempre soy yo la que trata de traspasar esa coraza que tienes._

—No había nada que tuviera que decirte. Además, —Alisó su coleta con arrogancia—, ¿qué pretendes que te diga cuando siempre estás tratando de estropear mis misiones?

—Hm... Buen punto —contestó Lena poniendo ambas manos en su cintura—. No puedo defenderme ante eso.

Se observaron de reojo y por puro accidente sus pupilas se encontraron; cambiaron de dirección al instante. Tracer ya no sabía qué decir. Era demasiado difícil conversar con ella si seguía mirándola con tanto... ¿odio? No lo sabía. Nunca pudo descifrar esos apagados y dorados ojos, por la simple razón de que nunca expresaban nada.

—Bueno..., fue lindo hablar contigo.

Widowmaker posó la atención en ella, desconfiada.

— _Pardon?_

Lena le regaló otra honesta sonrisa que solo logró confundirla más.

—Te veré luego, Widow.

Se dio media vuelta, colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y regresó los pasos. Widowmaker contempló su ida tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas una duda que la estaba carcomiendo, lo cual no era típico en ella. Poco pudo lograr.

Por primera vez en su vida la curiosidad se apoderó de su manipulada persona.

—¿Viniste a Francia solo para dejarle rosas? —cuestionó un poco más alto de lo normal para que la escuchase.

Tracer se detuvo en seco pestañeando varias veces. La sorpresa otra vez no le fue indiferente. ¿La gran agente de Talon estaba sacando un tema de conversación? Eso parecía ser, a pesar de que su tonada reflejaba una completa apatía.

Giró hacia ella y sin vacilar se acercó de nuevo.

—Sí, creí que le gustaría.

Widow estrechó la mirada.

—Gustar... —Derivó los ojos al suelo—. Está muerto; los muertos no sienten.

 _Al igual que yo._

—Hmm sí, su cuerpo no siente, pero su alma sí. Creo en eso.

Ante sus palabras elevó la visión de golpe, arrugando la frente. Esa conversación empezaba a incomodarla.

 _¿Entonces... yo soy el mismo caso? ¿Aunque mi cuerpo no sienta, mi alma sí?_

Pensó. Sin embargo, no se permitió indagar más en ese pensamiento que de correcto no tenía nada.

El silencio se apropió otra vez de ellas, pero esta vez sus miradas no se alejaron. Lena se la mantuvo lo más que pudo, pero era imposible no sentirse intimidada por aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados, en especial porque ahora notaba algo diferente en ellos; algo que no podía leer.

Juntando valor y aclarándose la garganta, se animó a hablar.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

Widowmaker volvió la atención a la tumba, inexpresiva.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Tracer la detalló, vacilante, y con cierta sensación de soledad alojándose en su corazón. Soledad causada por la justamente desolada imagen de su némesis.

 _Parece tan sola..._

Con las ansias creciendo, bailó un pie de adelante hacia atrás, llevándose consigo la nieve. Hizo una nerviosa mueca, meditando si lo próximo que estaba por decir era una locura o simplemente un desliz de su parte.

Optó por la primera.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?

Widow alzó la visión al frente y giró lentamente el rostro hacia ella.

— _Excuse-moi?_ ¿Acabo de escuchar bien?

—Sip, —Asintió—, es lo que escuchaste.

—¿Tan mal te dejaron todos los golpes que te di, _ma chérie_? Soy tu enemiga, la peor de todas.

—No esta noche. —Delineó una juguetona sonrisa—. ¿O acaso te ordenaron matarme?

—Lamentablemente no lo hicieron.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Widowmaker se frotó la sien soltando un pesado suspiro.

—Tú eres un problema.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Acortó la distancia— ¿Tienes algo mejor qué hacer? —preguntó, atrapando su brazo, pero de inmediato la asaltada se desenganchó con rudeza.

—No me toques, _fille._

—¡Lo siento! —Levantó ambas manos en señal de disculpa— ¡No me mates! —enfatizó aquello último de una dramática manera, llevando el dorso a la frente. Widow no pudo evitar dibujar una tentada sonrisa.

—Oh, no; no lo haré. Al menos no ahora... Pero créeme que tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. —Mutó su gesto por uno maquiavélico—. Todos los días espero ansiosa a que me den esa deliciosa orden que me hará acabar contigo, estúpida y dulce niña.

—¡Te creo! Sé que quieres matarme hace mucho. —Asintió felizmente, desorientándola—. Pero ahora, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Hm... —Arqueó una altanera ceja —¿Te quedarás en Francia?

Lena detalló su campera y el artefacto anclado en ella.

—Solo un rato. Vine hasta aquí con el acelerador así que se ha descargado por completo. Tengo que esperar a que se recargue, y no tengo nada que hacer hasta que lo haga, así que...

—¿Así que me molestarás mientras? —Acercó los pasos y se inclinó, quedando a la altura de su rostro.

Tracer, al observarla tan de cerca, pudo notar en detalle sus perfectos y preciosos rasgos; hecho que provocó que un inadecuado calor la invadiera.

—Umm... ¿Quizás? —Rascó su cabeza, evitando su penetrante mirada.

—Mh...

Debido a ese sonido que no pudo comprender, Lena regresó con cautela los ojos a ella y se encontró con una pálida palma dirigiéndose directo al cuello de su chaqueta.

—¡O-Oi!

Widowmaker la atajó y la impulsó hacia ella con una soberbia sonrisa de fondo.

— _Imbécile._

—¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Yo no puedo tocarte pero tú sí?

—¿Sabes que me caes extremadamente mal? —cuestionó, aproximándola más. Sus pies por poco y ya no tocaban el suelo.

—¡T-Tú me caes bien! —contestó con una gota de sudor resbalando por su pecosa frente —. A pesar de todo... —agregó. Widow elevó una comisura.

—Eres tan chillona que no tolero ni escucharte.

—Lo siento... —Se achicó en el lugar—... No puedo evitar hablar así. ¡En cambio tú tienes una voz muy hermosa! Suena como un suave murmullo... Es tranquilizadora, ¡me gusta!

Widowmaker la observó cada vez más perpleja.

—Así que sabes halagar, ¿eh? Nada mal, _petite._

—¿Te estoy convenciendo?

— _Non._

Tracer puso un dedo en su mentón, pensante.

—¡Ah! ¿Y qué tal si te digo que te llevaré a comer unos ricos sándwiches? Con tu pan favorito... Baguette. —Elevó ambas cejas varias veces, incitante. Su contrincante parpadeó.

—Cómo sabes qué...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres francesa! A todos los franceses les gusta el Baguette, ¡hasta a mi me encanta!

Amélie se perdió en sus emocionados ojos, aturdida. Cierta molestia en su pecho empezaba a incomodarla; una molestia que en realidad era la coraza de una sensación olvidada: la emoción.

 _¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? ¿Y qué me pasa a mí? No puedo estar entusiasmándome por un estúpido Baguette... por más delicioso que sea._

Detalló esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la heroína no se dignaba a borrar. Creyó que era perfecta, y se odió por ello.

 _No tiene sentido. Me agarró con la guardia baja, eso es. En este día..., en este lugar, siempre... algo se debilita dentro de mí._

Sus mandíbulas se encontraron, impotentes. No le agradaba para nada la idea de estar aflojándose frente a su pequeña persona.

— _Imbécile_ —dijo, atrapando su rostro de golpe—. Convertiré tu navidad en un infierno.

Lena le mostró los dientes, divertida —¡Eso será interesante de ver!

Widow la miró de arriba hacia abajo sin expresión alguna, para luego desplazar sus frías yemas por su mejilla en una leve caricia. Tracer se estremeció ante tal inesperado contacto.

—Eres extraña. —susurró, deteniendo el tacto en su mentón. Lo levantó y continuó examinando esos castaños ojos que no lograba descifrar.

—¿Más que tú?

Widowmaker sonrió de lado, socarrona. Acción que dejó un tanto encandilada a su acompañante.

— _Non._

Tracer le devolvió el gesto de igual manera mientras percibía como aflojaba el agarre en su campera. Sin embargo, aquellos dedos en su mentón se empecinaban en no abandonarla. Widow acortó más la distancia, tanto, que pudo percibir su helada respiración sobre sus labios.

—¿A dónde me llevarás, _chérie_?

El corazón de la heroína terminó en su garganta. Amélie, por su parte, juró que los ojos de su pecosa contrincante se habían llenado de estrellitas cuando pronunció esa cuestión.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un tal vez. Depende del destino que elijas.

Tracer dibujó una encandilante sonrisa que la incomodó tanto que tuvo que soltarla. Se alejó dos pasos. Creía necesaria la distancia en ese momento.

 _¿De verdad estoy por aceptar esta locura? Veo que mi aburrimiento tocó fondo._

—¡Cuando venía para acá vi una feria!

—Oh... eso. —La espió de soslayo —. La hacen todos los años.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Parece divertido!

—¿Ahí me llevarás? —Ladeó el semblante de costado, generando que su larga coleta cayera sobre su hombro— ¿Y mi baguette?

El pecho de Lena se cerró, nervioso, debido a su cuestión que en su mente de alguna extraña forma le pareció en demasía tierna.

 _Oh, dios... ¿Acaso estoy a punto de ver un lado de Widowmaker que jamás presencié?_

—Vi varios puestos con sándwiches, ¡te compraré uno!

Su némesis, indiferente, acomodó un azulado cabello detrás de su oreja y emprendió su caminar, pasando al lado de ella. Lena la siguió con la visión, intrigada y con algo de temor de que cambiara de opinión.

—¡Oi, espérame!

—Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido terminará esta tortura. Apúrate.

—¡Ja! —Se puso a su costado con un picarón gesto—. Tortura que estás aceptando. Nadie te obligó, Widow.

La nombrada atinó a suspirar pesadamente.

—Todo sea por un Baguette gratis.

 _Y por sacarme este maldito aburrimiento de encima..._

Tracer comenzó a caminar a su lado incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo. En serio, era irreal. Nunca pensó que esa hermosa y peligrosa mujer aceptaría su propuesta. Era su enemiga, y tal como ella dijo, la peor de todas. La peor... y la más divertida.

Sus enfrentamientos siempre se destacaban por estar inmersos de sarcásticas y sugerentes palabras que iban y venían, además de las balas de sus armas. Algo en ello las entretenía más que la mismísima batalla. Jugaban entre sí, y no podían negarlo. Pero cada vez que Lena decidía hablar en serio y detener ese juego solo para hacerle recapacitar, para despertarla..., su némesis no tardaba en volverse realmente peligrosa y amenazar con su vida en más de un sentido.

No obstante, hoy parecía ser su día de suerte. Encontrarla en el lugar menos esperado, que aceptara su invitación... Por poco y creía que tenía un maligno plan entre manos. No era normal su actitud. Pero aún así no perdería tan preciada oportunidad. Después de todo, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco. Widowmaker la imitó ascendiendo una curiosa ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lena bajó la visión con los ojos bien abiertos. Había olvidado algo en demasía importante debido a la emoción.

—¡Espérame un segundo!

Como si el tiempo corriese, regresó sus veloces pasos hacia la tumba de Gérard. Widow la siguió con la mirada, neutra como siempre. La heroína se agachó hacia la lápida y plantó un pequeño beso en ella. Su adversaria percibió al instante como su pecho se apretaba, adolorido, al observar esa imagen.

—Gérard..., como prometí, haré todo lo posible para regresarla. —murmuró con una dulce sonrisa. Se puso de pie y cual soldado llevó la mano a su sien y lo saludó, para acto seguido regresar los pasos hacia Widowmaker, que ahora parecía algo paralizada.

—¡Ya está! —De un salto se colgó de su inerte brazo y empezó a caminar con ella—. Lamento la demora.

Claramente ese peso de más la despertó.

—Suéltame.

—Nop.

—¿Qué _merde_ te sucede? Si no lo haces, te mataré.

—No te lo ordenaarooon~ —emitió en un cantito—. Además, no llevas el rifle contigo.

La ceja izquierda de Amélie tiritó absolutamente irritada.

—Pero tengo mi gancho, puedo ahorcarte con él.

—¿Te conviene matarme antes de que te compre tu pancito?

Widow desvió la visión, sintiéndose acorralada; lo cual era una incoherencia.

— _D'accord_ , lo haré después de que me lo compres.

La heroína llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de comprimir la risa que tal respuesta le generó. No tuvo mucho éxito.

—Oi, ¿eres consciente de lo tierna que pareces cuando actúas así? —moduló entre cortas risitas. Amélie regresó los ojos a ella, furiosa.

—Repite eso.

La risa se detuvo en seco.

—¡N-No dije nada!

Continuaron caminando en un completo silencio. Lena no soltaba su brazo, y Widow parecía haberse resignado bastante a la idea de que no iba a dejarla ir.

La miró de soslayo, curiosa.

 _Esta chica... en serio es extraña. ¿Una cita con el enemigo? ¿Justo conmigo? Ahora que hablé con ella sin armas de por medio, solo reafirmo mi teoría de que está totalmente loca._

Bajó un poco más la vista y contempló ese testarudo pero pequeño agarre.

 _Pero... ¿no estoy más loca yo por aceptar su idea? ¿Por qué lo hice? Es obvio que no fue por el estúpido Baguette. ¿Curiosidad? Sí..., me generó eso._

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Si acepto su propuesta lo descubriré? ¿Me divertirá? Incoherentes cuestiones invadieron mi mente. El hecho de no saber por primera vez qué es lo que sucederá me provocó cierta emoción._

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _¿Emoción?_

Volteó el semblante hacia ella, arrugando el entrecejo.

 _¿Esta muchacha es capaz de...?_

Tracer captó su impactada mirada y le sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede?

Widowmaker volvió la vista al frente, rígida.

—¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer en este día?

—¿Huh?

—¿Qué hay de tus... compañeritos? —No pudo fingir el desprecio en su voz— ¿No pasarás la navidad con ellos?

—Oh... Ellos tienen sus propios planes.

 _Aunque Winston me esperaba... Ya qué, tendré que avisarle que llegaré un poco tarde. Ja, no me creerá cuando le cuente la razón._

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy un mero reemplazo?

Su ronca voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero en especial el incoherente contenido de esa pregunta. Penetró la visión en ella y se encontró con sus ojos, que extrañamente relucían cierta disconformidad. Disconformidad que le hizo delinear una traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Te molestaría si fuera así?

—¿Molestar? —repitió, arqueando una indignada ceja.

 _¿Me molesta?_

Clavó los ojos en el suelo sin pestañear.

 _Creo que... sí._

Apretó el puño, aludida. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, a pesar de que su interior se estaba transformando en un auténtico caos.

 _¿Esto es... una molestia?_

Negó en su mente, impaciente.

 _No, ella es la única molestia aquí._

—Jamás. —Escuchó la chillona voz de Lena.

—¿Jamás qué?

—Jamás serías un reemplazo. Estoy aquí contigo porque quiero. —Entrecerró los párpados, impasible— ¿Y tú estás aquí porque...?

—Quiero mi Baguette.

—¡Cierto! —Soltó una risita— ¡Tu Baguette! ¡Ah! —Señaló al frente— ¡Ahí está la feria!

Comenzaron a recorrerla. La muchedumbre destacaba, hecho que le molestaba bastante a la fría asesina que todavía era incapaz de creer que estuviera allí por decisión propia.

Lena observaba entusiasmada cada puesto de comida y también de juegos. Amélie, por su parte, estaba concentrada en no perder los estribos. Ya no sabía si los estaba perdiendo por su irritante compañía o por su propio sentir, que insólitamente se encontraba cómodo y tranquilo a su lado, a pesar de creerlo irritante.

—¡Oh, mira! —Señaló un puesto de juegos de disparos— ¡Amo este juego! ¿Quieres jugar?

— _Non._

—¡Entonces yo jugaré!

—Ni lo pienses.

—Uno por favor. —Pagó por el.

—Y me ignora... —Suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su largo tapado, y detalló como Tracer agarraba una escopeta de juguete y trataba de derribar una lata.

Falló.

—¡Agh, mierda! ¡Otro!

—Hey...

Falló de nuevo, aunque su puntería no era el problema. Esos juegos claramente estaban hechos para que nunca ganaras.

—¡Otro!

Amélie se refregó la frente con la intolerancia encerrada en el pecho. Iba a explotar si no la detenía.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando colgada del puesto— ¡Esa mierda nunca se caerá! —Señaló al dueño, que solo atinó a acariciar su bigote francés— ¡No se burlará de mí! ¡Otro!

Widowmaker la miró de reojo dispuesta a ahorcarla, pero un primer plano de su trasero debido a la posición en la que quedó aflojó en demasía esa idea y la reemplazó por otra más osada. Sus labios se entreabrieron; los selló de inmediato. Se obligó a cambiar el ángulo de su ahora, tentada visión, e impuso casi a la fuerza el pensamiento anterior.

Cierto, la estaba sacando de sus cabales; eso era lo importante. Sí, eso era mucho más importante que esas perfectas curvas que en el pasado había notado pero que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de detallar como correspondía. Por suerte, no le costó mucho volver a irritarse al divisar como la heroína continuaba con sus vagos intentos.

—Eres tan inservible... —Totalmente con la tolerancia por el piso, se acercó y le robó el rifle de la mano—. Te enseñaré como se hace.

Se puso en posición y cerró un ojo. Todo con la curiosa mirada de fondo de Lena.

—Ajá... Con que es eso. —Sonrió con una obvia arrogancia, y cambió el rumbo del arma hacia un costado de la lata.

Disparó y ésta de inmediato se cayó, sorprendiendo tanto a su pecosa acompañante como al dueño del puesto.

—¡Woah! ¡Eso fue increíble, Widow! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El dueño aplaudió sin ganas alguna.

— _Félicitations, votre prix._ —pronunció palabras que Tracer por supuesto no entendió, y le dio un oso de peluche a Widow.

Ésta última contempló aquel premio unos segundos y penetró una enfurecida visión en el hombre.

— _Vieux coquin._ —dijo, elevando una maligna comisura.

— _Pas d'insolence, jeune fille!_ —respondió el señor, iracundo.

Lena intercaló la vista entre ellos una y otra vez, sin entender qué demonios sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa?

— _Hm, va te faire foutre._ —Le regaló unas últimas y no tan inocentes palabras al hombre, para acto seguido darse media vuelta y empezar a alejarse.

—¡Oi! —La alcanzó, agarrando su brazo— ¿Qué sucedió ahí?

Widow la miró de reojo y volvió a plantar la atención al frente.

—Sucede que ese viejo es un tramposo, y detesto a los tramposos.

—¿Es eso? ¿Cuándo hizo trampa? Es decir, sé que lo acusé de tramposo, pero era porque no podía ganar...

—¿No te diste cuenta, _petite?_ —Regresó los ojos a ella, inexpresiva—. La lata estaba pegada.

—Oh... ¡Viejo de mierda!

—Eso mismo le dije.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo lograste tirarla?

—Apunté a una esquina, allí se veía que el pegamento era más reciente.

Abrió los ojos, asombrada.

—¡Woah! ¡Nunca dejas de sorprenderme! ¡Eres genial! —exclamó, apretándose más contra su brazo, generándole un incoherente escalofrío. Uno que por supuesto ocultó.

—Y tú eres una inepta, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de eso?

—Hmm... —Puso un dedo en su mentón—. No sé, solo estaba empecinada en tirarla. No me detuve a analizarla.

—Ja, ese es tu problema, _chérie_. Por eso siempre termino venciéndote.

—Oi...

—Si tan solo fueras un _poco_ menos impulsiva, todo sería diferente. Aunque aún así, no podrías derrotarme. —resaltó, orgullosa.

—Primero que todo, —Ascendió el índice—, no me venciste nunca, siempre nos interrumpen. —Lo clavó en su pecho—. Segundo: ¡no soy impulsiva!

—¿Ah, no? —La contempló de soslayo y se detuvo en seco, para luego delinear una engreída sonrisa— ¿Y qué es esto que estás haciendo ahora?

—¿Huh?

Widowmaker atajó su muñeca de repente y la llevó hasta su pálido rostro.

—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme con tanta confianza?

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó, mientras detallaba cómo su némesis apoyaba la mejilla en su mano. Estaba helada. Su piel era tan helada.

—Eres tan insolente. ¿Quién te crees que eres? —cuestionó mientras Tracer, además de temblar en el lugar, se preguntaba por qué los labios de su adversaria lentamente se acercaban a su palma y plantaban un pequeño beso en ella— ¿De verdad piensas que tienes el derecho de hablarme así como si nada? —Se despegó de su piel y esbozó una sugerente sonrisa—. No puedo matarte, pero puedo torturarte _petite_. ¿Seguirás actuando así?

Tragando saliva con rudeza, y con un rubor que se atrevió a cubrir sus pecosos cachetes, trató de hablar.

—Sí, es una cita después de todo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que no tengo porqué contenerme. Te trataré con toda la confianza que quiera. —Sonrió, desafiante.

Widow le mantuvo la mirada, incapaz de no sonreír igual que ella.

— _Intéressant..._ Nunca nadie se atrevió a desafiarme de tal forma.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó.

En respuesta, Amélie cerró los ojos haciendo un corto sonido de autosuficiencia, soltó su mano y desorientándola a un grado que ya no creía poder tolerar, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la arrimó a su cuerpo. Lena se estrelló contra su hombro mientras sentía cómo se acercaba a su oído con sigilo. Podía percibir su lento respirar en él.

—No..., me divierte.

Por unos cortos instantes se olvidó a qué se refería. Su mente hizo un pequeño corto circuito. Al igual que su cuerpo, que estaba completamente entumecido. Ciertas y no permitidas sensaciones se estaban colando en su mente gracias al descaro de su némesis. Unas que no debía permitir pasar. Tenía que volver a ser una persona digna. Sí, urgente.

—J-Ja... Bueno, al menos te estás divirtiendo, lo cual era mi idea.

Widow se incorporó, pero no la soltó.

—¿Quieres que me divierta?

Tracer asintió varias veces con una gran sonrisa. Widowmaker detalló su dulce expresión, enmudecida.

—Tú...

 _Se me están ocurriendo otras para nada inocentes ideas que podrían divertirme, petite... Esto no está yendo por buen camino._

Tomó su propio pensamiento como una sabia advertencia. Así que liberó su hombro y evitó aquella amable visión. Tenía que centrarse.

Lena siguió con la mirada como su brazo caía en picada. Sus ojos, en el camino, se detuvieron en su otra mano, que todavía sostenía el peluche.

—Al menos te ganaste eso. —Lo señaló— ¡Es lindo!

Amélie lo observó, inexpresiva.

—Hm, ten. —Lo lanzó hacia ella y Tracer, haciendo unos graciosos ademanes con las manos, lo atrapó. Lo contempló, perpleja, para luego mirarla de nuevo.

—¿No lo quieres?

—No me gustan los peluches.

—¿Me lo regalas?

—Haz lo que quieras con él, por mi tíralo. —respondió, y retomó los pasos. Tracer se quedó estancada, incapaz de asimilar la situación que la rodeaba. Incapaz de creer que esa mujer le hubiera regalado algo. O mejor dicho, que hubiese llevado a cabo la acción de "regalar".

 _Widowmaker es más... humana de lo que pensé. Oh dios, no me digas que yo..._

Se cubrió la boca, pasmada.

Ante la falta de pasos a su lado, Widow se volteó hasta hallarla congelada.

—Hey.

Lena ascendió la cabeza de forma automática.

—¿S-Si?

Amélie la observó de una neutra forma por unos largos instantes, para acto seguido acercarse e inclinarse hacia ella. Tracer se alejó un paso, intimidada.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

Widow dibujó una socarrona sonrisa y pellizcó su mejilla.

—Quiero mi Baguette.

Su boca se entreabrió ante ese inesperado aprecio.

—Después de todo, gané eso para ti. —Acarició la cabeza del peluche—. Creo que me lo merezco, _non?_ —agregó, dándose la vuelta y apartándose—. Así que mejor descongélate y empieza a vaciar tus bolsillos, porque quiero el más caro de todos.

Lena, reaccionando, esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa. De inmediato corrió a su lado y atajó su mano. Widowmaker bajó la mirada y detalló la unión, para luego regresarla a sus marrones ojos.

—¡Gracias!

— _Pourquoi?_

—¡Por el peluche! ¡Lo cuidaré bien!

Se perdió en su radiante rostro.

 _¿Tanto por un peluche? ... Bien, si le gusta._

Sus pupilas saltaron de golpe.

 _¿Por qué me tiene que importar si le gusta? Merde, su compañía de alguna manera me está... No sé. Algo está pasándome..., algo que no comprendo._

Volvió la atención a ese pequeño agarre que no parecía querer soltarla.

—¿Podrías devolverme mi mano?

—¡Nop!

—¿Y se puede saber porqué?

—¡Porque está fría! La estoy calentando por ti.

El pecho de Amélie se encogió, incómodo.

—Siempre... está fría.

—¡Ya no! —Negó el rostro y ascendió un poco su mano— ¡Mira! —La reposó sobre su pálido semblante y Widow la sintió.

Su corazón, traicionándola, se apresuró al notar que en efecto estaba más cálida. Estupefacta, giró el rostro hacia ella.

 _Esta chica... No puede ser. Es imposible._

La heroína fue deshaciendo la sonrisa de a poco al captar su pasmado estado. Y sintiéndose claramente intimidada por él, la soltó. Esta se derrumbó al costado de su cuerpo, inerte.

Widowmaker continuaba observándola embelesada, tanto, que Tracer no sabía dónde meterse y menos qué pensar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean, nerviosa, y se dedicó a mirar el suelo.

 _¿Qué le pasa ahora? Sí que se comporta extraño... Bien, en sí Widow es extraña._

Amélie miró su propia palma, la cual ante la falta de aquella pecosa mano estaba retomando a su pálido color.

—Se está enfriando de nuevo.

—¿Huh?

La levantó y apoyó el dorso en su rostro —¿Ves?

Lena, conmocionada, le sonrió con dulzura. Y entendiendo el mensaje, entrecerró los ojos con calma y la atrapó de nuevo, entrelazando los dedos con ella.

—¿Así está mejor?

Su némesis contempló el agarre, y sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo de la misma manera.

 _Sí, lo dije apropósito. Lo dije porque quería sentir esa calidez de nuevo. Pero su mano no es lo único cálido, ella es... cálida. Y eso me irrita, porque en sus ojos puedo ver lo que yo no poseo, lo que nunca tendré: libertad._

Reforzó el aprecio, sobresaltándola. Podía percibir las diminutas dimensiones de su mano, comparada con la de ella.

 _Pero a pesar de eso... me hace sentir bien, no puedo negarlo._ _Solo por hoy... Solo por hoy haré una excepción._

—Sí... —musitó por fin, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del tapado junto con la suya—. Así está mucho mejor.

Tracer plantó la mirada al frente, endurecida. El nerviosismo no hacía más que crecer dentro de ella.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esta persona?_

—Allí. —Escuchó su grave voz de repente.

Se obligó a despertar, cosa que no le resultó muy fácil.

—¿Qué?

—Ese puesto tiene los mejores baguettes. —La miró con su usual cara de póker.

—¡Oh, verdad! ¡El Baguette!

Tironeó de su pálida mano y la llevó hasta él. Eventualmente la soltó, acción que provocó que Widow sintiese un instantáneo vacío.

Se pararon frente al puesto, que a todo esto estaba bastante rodeado de gente. Sí que parecía el mejor.

—Hmm.. Hay muchos, ¿cuál quieres?

Widow se inclinó sobre su hombro y analizó con detenimiento cada sándwich.

—Hm... Siempre me cuesta decidirme, pero creo que quiero ese. —Señaló uno que parecía el más condimentado. Lena afinó la vista y al ver el precio se horrorizó.

—¡Q-Qué caro!

—Tsk, tsk, ni se te ocurra _petite._ —Un inesperado brazo rodeó su cuello por detrás y la arrimó contra su esbelto cuerpo, que se encontraba a sus espaldas—. Dijiste que me comprarías el baguette, estoy aquí por eso.

Atrapó ese largo brazo y sonrió, algo inquieta.

—Tienes razón, te lo mereces por tolerarme todo este tiempo.

— _Oui,_ saca tus billetitos y cómpramelo.

Casi lloró cuando pagó por ese maldito sándwich.

 _Allí se va mi último billete... Espero que valga la pena y le guste. Ah, mierda; ahora no podré comer yo ninguno._

Bufó y observó de reojo como Widow lo examinaba de punta a punta antes de darle un buen bocado. Esa simple acción le sorprendió. Ver a Widowmaker hacer algo tan común pero impensable la dejó sin habla. Nunca se imaginó poder verla sin su rifle y sin esa asesina mirada que tanto la caracterizaba. Y ahora ahí estaba, comiendo con tranquilidad su baguette.

Todo era... demasiado extraño. No obstante, lo más extraño es que también era confortable.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

— _Pouhrquoih?_ —pronunció con la boca notablemente llena.

Lena abrió los ojos cual platos.

 _Bien, eso es algo que SÍ no imaginé ver nunca._

Contuvo una carcajada, y señaló un banquillo de un parque que se encontraba a pocos pasos.

—Para que comas más tranquila.

—Oh. —Limpió su comisura con el dorso de la mano—. _Tu as raison._

Empezaron a dirigirse hacia el, pero Tracer se detuvo.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvidé las bebidas! —Se dio media vuelta—. Adelántate.

Widowmaker, desobedeciéndola, quedó parada en el lugar y siguió con la visión como se alejaba casi a los saltitos. La descendió, pensante.

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

Suspiró y volvió a elevarla. Sus pupilas se ampliaron.

— _Quoi?_

Un no bienvenido y buen mozo joven se había acercado a Lena, que ahora tenía las manos ocupadas con las bebidas. Los detalló en silencio mientras una disconforme línea comenzaba a formarse en su frente. El joven no se privó de colocar amigablemente una mano en su hombro, a lo cual la heroína le sonrió.

Algo estaba despertando en ella al ver esa escena; algo que no sabía cómo manejar y menos nombrar. Sensaciones que se estancaban de un molesto modo en su pecho, cerrándolo.

Solo de una cosa era consciente: ese joven iba a desaparecer.

 _Ella es... mí juguete._

Puso un pie adelante y esa acción significó el inicio de lo que sería su perdición. A paso rápido y un tanto furioso, llegó a dónde estaba su acompañante. Ésta última alzó la mirada y la miró con cierta curiosidad, al igual que el muchacho.

—¿Sucedió algo? —inquirió con total inocencia Lena.

Widowmaker le lanzó una asesina mirada al muchacho, que se estremeció en el lugar, y rodeó la cintura de Tracer por detrás hasta sujetarla con fuerza. La apresada se agitó de pies a cabeza.

— _Va-t'en. —_ le dijo al joven con un visible desprecio. Él ascendió una arrogante ceja.

 _—Pourquoi? Je m'adresse à elle, pas à toi. —_ Posó la atención en la heroína, que se encontraba congelada entre ese fuerte agarre que no tenía ganas de liberarla— ¿Es tu amiga?

 _—_ ¿A-Amiga?

 _Eso es un poco difícil de decir..._

—Umm... —Rascó su cabeza, titubeante.

 _—Je ne suis pas votre amie._ —Volvió a hablar Widow, claramente dirigiéndose a él.

— _Alors, ne nous dérange._ —Espetó el muchacho, agarrando el brazo de Lena, que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Que tampoco comprendiera el idioma menos ayudaba.

—¿Widow? ¿Qué carajo sucede? —La contempló, a punto de perder los estribos.

Pero no era la única. Amélie terminó por desfigurarse debido a las palabras del joven. Por poco y gruñendo, sujetó esa ajena mano y la alejó de un manotazo.

— _C'est ma petite amie, ne la touche pas!_

La mandíbula de él decayó.

 _—Quoi? Vous...? —_ Intercaló la vista entre ambas, estupefacto.

Widowmaker dibujó una lasciva sonrisa y atajó el mentón de Tracer, que tiritó en el lugar. Lo giró y la aproximó hacia ella, dejándola a una mínima distancia de sus labios.

— _Elle est à moi... —_ susurró sobre su aliento de una sugerente forma, observando sus carnosos labios. Lena tragó saliva con un importante esfuerzo y fue incapaz de no perderse en los suyos.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, hizo un desinteresado pero furioso ademán con la mano, y se volteó.

 _—Gouines! —_ Se alejó a paso rápido, pateando basura en el recorrido.

Widow liberó a Lena con lentitud, solo para desplazar el agarre a su hombro. Lo admiró a lo lejos con una triunfante sonrisa.

 _—Pédé._

Tracer detalló el agarre y pasó la atención en ella.

—¿Podrías decirme por favor qué acaba de ocurrir?

Amélie la miró, indiferente —Ocurre que eres muy distraída, _petite_. Deja de meterme en problemas, ¿quieres?

—¿Ja? ¿Y yo qué hice?

—Dejaste que te hablara. —respondió, inclinándose a ella.

—¿Y?

—¿No lo entiendes, _fille_? —Clavó el dedo en su frente—. Tú decidiste tener una cita conmigo, no puedes hablarle a nadie más que a mí. Esas son las consecuencias.

El labio inferior de Tracer se desprendió.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No soy tu maldita novia como para que me des órdenes!

—Por hoy parece que sí.

—¿Huh?

—Eso fue lo que le dije para que se fuera —murmuró, sujetando su rostro y aproximándose—. Que estabas conmigo.

Los colores subieron por sus pecosas mejillas de tal manera que el calor no le fue indiferente.

—¡N-No me pongas etiquetas sin mi permiso!

—¿Por qué no? —Arrugó el ceño— ¿Querías quedarte con él, _salope_?

—¡No! ¡Iba a rechazarlo!

—¿Y entonces? Deja de hacer tanto escándalo. No es importante lo que dije.

—¡Lo es!

—¿Hm? —Sonrió de lado, burlona— ¿Por qué lo sería? Ni que fuera cierto.

—¡Porque...! —Se enmudeció, nerviosa.

 _¡Porque estás ilusionándome, idiota!_

—¡Agh! —Se revolvió su corto cabello cada vez más alterada— ¡No puedo creer que hiciste una escenita por eso!

Amélie ladeó el rostro, fastidiosa.

—Si no te agrada, lárgate.

Lena la contempló casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Esas palabras le dolieron mucho más de lo que debieron doler. Bajó la cabeza apretando los puños; acción que Widow notó de reojo.

—No quiero irme... —dijo en un hilo de voz, levantando el rostro. El pecho de Widowmaker se apretó al captar sus brillosos ojos—. Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero me siento cómoda contigo.

Su destacada, fría y estrecha mirada se relajó al escucharla.

 _Esta chica... va a matarme._

—Oh, _petite._.. Pero qué _imbécile_ eres.

—¡Oi! ¡Deja de...! —Se silenció cuando una pequeña sonrisa de su parte nació. Una sonrisa diría que casi amable. Apegó los hombros al cuello, intimidada por tal perfecta imagen—. No deberías pelearte con tus compatriotas... y ya van dos. —Su voz cada vez tenía menos fuerza; tan poca, que sonaba rasposa.

—Hm, eso me tiene sin cuidado. —Puso la mano en su cabeza y revolvió su cabello— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Solo protegí lo que es mío..., al menos por hoy.

—¿Tuyo?

Amelié redujo la distancia y atrapó su cabello por detrás.

— _Oui, à moi. —_ susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Tracer desvió la mirada, roja hasta las orejas.

 _Dios mío, que deje de hablar en francés... ¡Que deje de hacerlo! ¿Y qué pasa con esta extraña situación? ¿Le gusto o qué? ¡Agh! Tengo que cambiar de tema, urgente._

—Y... ¿el baguette? —preguntó lo único cuerdo que apareció en su mente.

Widow la contempló unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera esperando que volviera al tema anterior, cosa que no hizo. Por ende, se apartó.

—Aquí está. —Lo sacó de su amplio bolsillo, provocando que Lena inflara los cachetes, tentada.

—Pff... ¡Ja, ja! ¡Cómo mierda metiste un sándwich ahí!

Widowmaker observó el bolsillo con una aburrida mueca.

—Lo apreté un poco. ¿Y bien? —Regresó la vista a ella— ¿Ya podemos sentarnos así finalmente me lo como?

Lena ahogó un sorprendido sonido.

—¿Aún quieres... quedarte conmigo?

Bufó —Ya estoy aquí, qué más da.

Se quedaron contemplando unos largos segundos que parecieron minutos. Era incoherente la situación pasada que ocurrió, pero mucho más que su némesis todavía quisiera su compañía.

Y mucho, muchísimo más... que resultara tan posesiva.

 _O mejor dicho, humana._

Lena comenzó a delinear una amplia sonrisa, y sujetó su brazo.

—Vamos.

Amélie la espió de reojo. De a poco la poderosa sensación de posesión que sintió estaba transformándose en vergüenza, en arrepentimiento. Era impensable el haber actuado de un modo tan alejado a su naturaleza; tan impulsivo.

 _¿Qué merde me está pasando?_

Se dirigieron al parque y se sentaron en el banco que minutos atrás había señalado Lena. El lugar se encontraba bastante desolado. La gente estaba en la feria, disfrutando, esperando a que la hora dicte las doce y que la navidad llegue.

Miró su reloj, acto que Widow no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—¿Eh? No, para nada. Solo estaba viendo que falta poco tiempo para que sea navidad.

—Oh... —Le dio un buen mordisco al baguette, indiferente—. Esa estúpida fiesta.

—Oi, no es estúpida. A mucha gente la hace feliz.

—A mi me irrita.

—¿Y por qué estabas aquí hoy, entonces?

Silencio y pánico en la heroína.

 _Mierda... Y yo que pensé que se estaban calmando las aguas. No debí decir eso..._

Amélie descendió su baguette y elevó la vista, perdiéndola en el nocturno cielo. Lena la admiró, sin saber qué decir para arreglar la situación.

—Por alguna razón que desconozco, todos los años en la misma fecha vengo aquí.

Tracer se asombró. ¿Le estaba contestando?

—¿T-Te refieres al cementerio? —Se animó a cuestionar.

— _Oui_. No sé porqué pero siempre... aparezco allí.

Lena entrecerró los párpados, pensante.

—Ya veo. No tiene nada de malo, es más... —Se acomodó mejor contra el respaldo del banco—... Creo que es lo más normal del mundo.

Widowmaker la detalló, sigilosa — _Quoi?_

Tracer cerró los ojos con una tranquilidad que casi le molestó, y contestó:

—Ir a ver a tu ser amado en una fecha especial.

El tiempo se detuvo con esa frase para Amélie. Sus pálidos labios se entreabrieron por la impresión, tanto, que un pedazo de tomate se escapó de su comisura. Las pupilas de Tracer saltaron al observarla. Poco tardó en cubrir su boca en un intento de no reír. Solo consiguió que su risa resonara sofocada y ridícula.

Widow, reaccionando, frunció el ceño y se limpió con rapidez.

—Te mataré.

—Ya, ya... —le dijo entre risitas, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Obvió por completo esa amenaza, porque de a poco ésta, que por más de que parecía estar siempre interesada de emanar de sus labios, resonaba menos firme. Ya casi parecía un juego decirlo.

—¿Y está rico?

—¿Hm?

Señaló el sándwich. Tenía que cambiar de tema, más que nada porque hablar de Gérard solo conllevaba a que ella volviese a su rutinario silencio.

Amélie lo contempló, seria, para luego acercarlo hacia ella.

— _Oui,_ ¿quieres?

Ahogó un grito. Es todo, ¿Widowmaker estaba compartiendo algo con ella?

—¿P-P-Puedo?

Le sonrió, arrogante —P-P-Puedes —Se burló, dándoselo—. Solo un bocado, todo lo demás es para mí.

Asintió varias veces, entusiasmada, y lo agarró. Estaba por darle un buen mordisco cuando observó el lado que ya estaba básicamente masacrado por ella. Pensando que esta, por alguna indefinida razón se molestaría si llegaba a tocar su parte, lo dio vuelta.

Widow arqueó una ceja —¿Qué haces?

—Ah, yo solo... Eh... —Señaló la parte sana, encogiéndose de hombros.

— _Non,_ _chérie._ —Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo giró—. Comerás de ese lado; mí lado.

Pestañeó, confundida.

—¿O acaso te da asco?

—¡No, para nada! Pero pensé que... No sé...

 _Que eres tal indescifrable enigma que no sé como reaccionarias si hacía eso._

—¿Querías una cita? Ahí la tienes. Comeremos del mismo lado, como dos lindas doncellas enamoradas... —Pasó el brazo por el respaldo y la arrimó más a ella—. _D'accord?_

Tracer se ruborizó en demasía. La situación la estaba sobrepasando. Notó el obvio sarcasmo en su voz, pero de igual forma eso no impidió que sus palabras le afectasen.

—D'accord. —Se animó a pronunciar, y le dio un inseguro bocado.

— _Merde_ , ese acento dolió. —Negó con la cabeza, burlona— ¿No enseñan francés en las escuelas de Inglaterra?

Tragó el sándwich con un notable esfuerzo. Sus manos ya sudaban de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

—Sí, pero... no era muy buena estudiante que digamos.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —Le quitó el sándwich de la mano, pero lo que no quitó fue el brazo de sus hombros— ¿Te escapabas o algo así, mosquita?

Le dio un mordisco como si nada. Como si su tacto, que ahora se encontraba brindándole leves caricias con las yemas en el hombro, no estuviera destruyendo cada parte de su pequeño ser.

 _Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, ¡Oh, dios mío!_

—P-Podría decirse... No me interesaba mucho. Solo quería ser aviadora y eso no me lo enseñaban allí, así que me salteaba varias clases para ir a practicar aviación.

—¿Y tuviste la gran idea de saltarte justo la de francés, _chérie_?

—¡Oh, no! No fue solo esa, también matemáticas —Comenzó a contar con los dedos—; Historia, geografía... y muchas más. ¡Ah! ¡Pero Deportes me encantaba!

—Eso veo —Le guiñó un ojo—. Te mueves muy rápido, _petite_. Eres bastante ágil.

Lena alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Me estás halagando?

—Estoy aceptando que es divertido luchar contigo. Das buena pelea, espero que continúes dándola.

Su semblante no tardó en decaer.

 _Y yo espero... Ahora realmente espero no tener que luchar de nuevo contra ti. Porque si tuviera que hacerlo..._

Se cubrió el rostro tratando de no pensar en ello, hecho que llamó la atención de su némesis.

 _¿Por qué tuve que proponerle esto? Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser así... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a luchar otra vez contra ella?_

— _Chérie?_

Un inesperado y amable tacto atrapó su mentón y lo levantó. Tracer se perdió en su fría pero también profunda mirada.

—Es mejor que vayas quitando esas ideas de tu cabeza. —susurró cerca de sus labios.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué ideas?

Widow dibujó una tenue sonrisa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —Deslizó los dedos por su mentón, y delineó sus labios con el pulgar—. No es correcto. —Sus dorados ojos declinaron, estancándose en esos rosados labios.

 _Sí..., no es correcto, petite. No es correcto que esto ahora esté yendo tan bien, que se me están quitando las ganas de enfrentarte._

Tracer desvió la mirada, entristecida, y se soltó de su agarre.

 _Lo sabía... Widowmaker solo está jugando._

—Quizás... deberíamos seguir recorriendo hasta que se hagan las doce. —atinó a decir con una lamentable tonada. Amélie captó la congoja en su voz, pero no la cuestionó.

— _Oui._

Retomaron el paseo, pero en esta ocasión el silencio no era para nada cómodo. Lena tenía sentimientos encontrados que la estaban descarrilando, y Widowmaker no estaba muy alejada de ello también.

 _Esto está... muy mal._

Pensaron al unísono, tratando de reprimir las ganas que tenían de tomarse otra vez de las manos. Widow extrañaba en demasía esa calidez, sin entender bien la razón. Y Lena extrañaba reconfortarla, hacerla sentir humana... al menos por una vez en su vida.

Ésta última soltó un pesado suspiro y elevó la vista. Sus ojos se ampliaron al detallar una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna.

—¡Oi, subamos allí! —Tironeó de su tapado— ¡Podremos ver los fuegos artificiales!

Amélie plantó su desinteresada mirada dónde estaba señalando.

—¿Quieres subir ahí? —Emanó un fastidioso bufido— ¿A esa estúpida rueda?

—¡Vamos! —Jaló su brazo, emocionada— ¡Será divertido!

Widowmaker la miró, pensativa. Acto que Tracer en su esperanza tomó como aceptación. Pero cuando notó como ésta comenzaba a delinear una macabra sonrisa, esa esperanza se fue al demonio.

—Si quieres altura, yo puedo dártela, _petite._

—¿Eh?

Amplió aún más su maligno gesto, para luego atajar su cintura con la mano derecha y levantar el brazo izquierdo.

—¿Quieres volar? —Lanzó el gancho.

—¡O-Oi! —Se desenfrenó al percibir como el gancho de la nada misma las ascendía con una rapidez desmedida.

—Volemos.

—¡Espera! —Se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, observando como la altura crecía considerablemente— ¡No me refería a esto!

Widow bajó la visión y le sonrió, divertida.

—¿A qué más podías referirte?

Abandonó el gancho y empezaron a caer en picada. Lena rodeó más su cuello ante la imagen del vacío.

—Me estás ahorcando, _chérie._ Mejor deja de hacerlo porque me obligarás a imitarte.

—¡N-Nos vamos a estrellar!

—No lo haremos —Lanzó de nuevo el gancho y ascendió sus cuerpos, esta vez con más agilidad— ¿Qué te sucede? Tú vuelas a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡S-Sí, pero mantengo un cierto equilibrio! Esto es...

—¿Equilibrio, eh? —Dibujó una juguetona mueca, y la soltó—. Allí va tu querido equilibrio, _petite._ —La saludó con la mano desde lo alto, mientras las pupilas de Tracer saltaban de sus órbitas.

—¡M-Maldita! —Elevó el dedo medio, aún cayendo, y se lo dedicó.

Amélie soltó una susurrante carcajada por ello.

—Tan estúpida... y dulce —Entrecerró los ojos, apacible.

—¡Ven a buscarme, idiota!

Escuchó sus grititos desde lo bajo, detallando como estaba a punto de estamparse contra el suelo.

—Oh, veo que su acelerador aún no se recargó. _Et alors..._

Todavía con la gravedad de compañía, lanzó el gancho hacia ella y lo adhirió a su torso. De inmediato la regresó, provocando que las comisuras de Lena bailaran hacia atrás de una graciosa manera. Antes de que se estampase de una brutal forma contra ella, Widow atajó su espalda justo a tiempo y la apegó a su cuerpo, protegiéndola. Se acercó a su oído.

—Tu cara fue lo más gracioso que vi en mi vida —susurró, mientras lanzada el gancho de nuevo, regresándoles el equilibrio— ¿Te asustaste, _ma chérie_?

Tracer chocó los dientes y volvió a rodear su cuello.

—¡Estúpida! Pensé que ibas a...

—¿Dejarte caer? Lo pensé, sí. Fue tentador.

Lena arrugó el tapado de su cuello con los dedos, impotente. Widow sonrió de soslayo al observarla.

—Pero no pude hacerlo, _petite_. Derrotarte así sería patético; y no mereces tal patética muerte.

Lena la detalló, incapaz de entenderla. Su serio semblante; su largo cabello revoloteando libre con el aire, aquella segura mueca que no se dignaba a borrar... todo la estaba desconectando de su racionalidad. Su corazón se encontraba tan regocijado pero al mismo tiempo acongojado que apenas podía tolerarlo. Acongojado porque sabía que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir no era correcto, y nunca lo sería.

Guiada por esas intensas pero contradictorias emociones, en un impulso escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Amélie se estremeció ante ese contacto que no vio venir.

En medio del vuelo, un instantáneo y afrodisíaco aroma inundó los sentidos de Tracer gracias al viento, adormeciéndola.

 _Huele tan bien..._

Widowmaker la miró de reojo, pensativa, y reforzó el agarre en su cintura, lo cual generó un inmediato escalofrío en su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Quieres aterrizar?

Se acurrucó más contra su pecho, aún hipnotizada.

—Sí, ya va a ser la hora.

—Ja, no tienes aguante. Pensé que querías divertirte. —dijo, ascendiéndolas más.

Divisó la terraza de un edificio y lanzó el gancho hacia allí. Con una impresionante precisión sus pies rozaron el costado de éste; trepó por el hasta quedar asentada en el suelo.

De alguna extraña manera Tracer había quedado sostenida por sus brazos. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con la indiferente de Amélie. Con una completa sensación de pánico, se soltó, ocasionando que su trasero amortiguara la caída.

—¡Ouch!

—Te hubiera bajado de una forma más delicada, no era necesario tanto escándalo.

—Cállate... —refunfuñó, refregándose el trasero— ¡Ah! ¡Los fuegos artificiales!

Widowmaker rodó los ojos con un claro desinterés. Lena observó su reloj.

—¡Faltan dos minutos! —exclamó, entusiasmada— ¡Ven! —Levantó la pierna y pasó hacia el otro lado de la baranda que protegía esa terraza. Se sentó sobre el escaso borde del suelo y le dio unas palmaditas a este, llamándola.

Widow titubeó y emanó un pesado suspiro. Con cautela la imitó y se sentó a su lado, espiándola de soslayo. Notó como Tracer bailaba las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, tal como una niña pequeña emocionada, sosteniendo el peluche que le regaló en su regazo.

 _Esto no podría ser más incoherente... ¿En qué se ha convertido mi noche? Bien, no tenía nada mejor que hacer... Aunque si Talon descubre que estoy con ella esta noche terminará en una masacre._

—Widow.

Giró el rostro hacia Lena antes de posar la mirada en esa pequeña mano que de nuevo se animaba a tocarla, aunque de una tímida forma, ya que solo la reposó sobre la suya. Una calidez indescriptible volvió a recorrerla, confundiéndola en demasía.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy. —dijo con una leve sonrisa, mirando al frente.

La escuchó, pero no pudo contestar. Ya no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué pensar y menos comprendía el porqué su corazón estaba latiendo tan apresurado. Creía que no existía. Nunca lo sintió.

 _No tiene sentido. Esta niña de verdad es... una maldición._

De repente, un poderoso estruendo se escuchó, anunciando las doce.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya es! —Se volteó hacia ella, sonriente— ¡Feliz navidad, Widow!

Tomándola absolutamente desprevenida, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y plantó un pequeño pero dulce beso en su fría mejilla. Widowmaker abrió los ojos de golpe y se la refregó, pasmada.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Los fuegos artificiales! —Señaló el cielo, entusiasmada— ¡Woah! ¡Desde aquí se ven muy bien!

Amélie todavía era incapaz de voltearse a verlos. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en su pecoso y aniñado rostro. Aún sentía ardiendo en su helada piel el aprecio que le regaló.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella...?_

Ensimismada en su dulce figura, rozó su hombro, provocando que Tracer la observara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin dignarse a quitar ese alumbrado gesto que solo la cegaba cada vez más.

Hipnotizada por él, comenzó a reducir la distancia. Lena pestañeó, sorprendida.

 _Quiero sentirla más. Quiero... sentir._

—¿W-Widow?

Cerró los ojos y presionó los labios contra su tierna mejilla. Las pupilas de Lena se dilataron, entre asustadas y emocionadas. Antes de que pudiese modular palabra alguna, Widow se apartó unos centímetros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— _Joyeux Noël, ma chérie._

Sus rosados labios se entreabrieron, pero seguía sin poder decir una sola palabra. Tenías ganas de reír y también de llorar. Su pecho no soportaba más los sentimientos encontrados.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que desviar la mirada y sonreír con un grado de melancolía.

—Gracias, Widow. Eso sí sé lo que significa. —musitó. La miró de reojo y se encontró con que ella todavía conservaba esa escasa pero profunda sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder. No obstante, no tardó en borrarse.

—¡Oh, acabo de darme cuenta de algo!

Se puso de pie, desconcertándola, y comenzó a tantear sus bolsillos con una ansiosa mueca.

— _Petite?_ —La imitó, contemplándola con curiosidad— ¿Se te olvidó algo?

—¡Sí! —La miró de una arrepentida forma— ¡El regalo!

—¿Regalo? —Se cruzó de brazos, sin comprender.

—¡Tu regalo! No tengo nada para darte... —Dejó caer los brazos, desesperanzada.

Widowmaker sofocó una risita —Eso no hace falta, te dije que no me interesan estas fechas. Además, yo tampoco tengo nada para ti.

—¡Ya me regalaste el peluche! —Se lo mostró con ambas manos— Y yo no...

—Y tú me diste un delicioso baguette, estamos a mano.

—Ah... —Lena sonrió de lado, tranquilizándose—. Cierto. Que a todo esto, resultó más caro que cinco peluches juntos.

Widow arqueó una orgullosa ceja —Te dije que quería el más caro.

—Ja... Sí, lo hiciste.

Otro notable silencio las adornó por unos largos momentos. Los fuegos artificiales iban cesando y la inevitable despedida acercando. Tracer tomó aire, y se animó a deletrear lo que ahora tanto temor le generaba decir.

—Supongo que... se terminó la cita.

Amélie acortó la distancia y quedó frente a ella.

—Supongo que sí. Es el final de nuestra cita.

Lena ascendió la mirada y se perdió en los, para su extrañes, brillosos ojos de Widow. Ese inesperado brillo la intimidó. Parecía estar... ¿tramando algo?

 _¿No pensará matarme ahora o algo así, verdad? No..., esa no es su típica mirada asesina._

Con los nervios desatándose y sin saber bien la razón, decidió que definitivamente la cita debía terminar. Se dio media vuelta y saltó la baranda con intenciones de escapar. Widowmaker hizo lo mismo y comenzó a seguirla, para su mala suerte.

—Creo que es mejor volver...

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Un fuerte agarre atajó su brazo, deteniéndola—. Falta el final.

—¿Q-Qué? —Se giró a ella, casi temblante— ¿No es este?

Amélie le regaló una picarona sonrisa y negó con el dedo índice. Pero solo eso hizo, impacientándola.

—¿Widow?

Amplió su traviesa mueca y cerró los ojos, apacible.

—Dije que es el final, pero aún no lo hemos concretado.

Elevó una ceja, confusa —¿Disculpa?

—Oh, _chérie..._ —Los abrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, provocando que los pasos de Lena retrocedieran. En algún momento el peluche cayó— ¿De verdad no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

Su andar terminó por acorralarla contra un paredón. Siquiera le dio tiempo a que reaccionara, ya que estampó la mano al lado de su cabeza, dejándola más que perpleja.

—¿Q-Qué...?

Amélie le sonrió desde lo alto y se inclinó hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Qué estás hacie...?

No pudo terminar. Los labios de su adversaria sellaron los suyos, suspendiéndola. Abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando de salir de la parálisis que le generó aquella suave piel contra la suya.

Parálisis que solo atinó a aumentar al sentir como entreabría la boca y asomaba su lengua por ella hasta sumirla en su cavidad.

—¡Mh!

Aquella intrépida lengua que ahora estaba enredándose con la suya, degustándola, finalmente la despertó. Trató de apartarla con las manos, pero Widow, más astuta, atrapó sus muñecas y las estampó encima de su cabeza.

—W-Widow... —Apenas pudo modular.

Sus besos no le daban escapatoria. Se movía acompasadamente sobre ella, entreabriendo una y otra vez esa pálida y deliciosa boca que poco a poco estaba desarmándola; y en especial la mordida que ahora le estaba dedicando a su labio inferior.

Agitada, volteó el rostro —¿Qué... estás haciendo?

Widowmaker se relamió los labios con hambruna.

—¿Acaso una cita no debe terminar así? —Su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

—¿A-Así... cómo?

Riendo por lo bajo, se acercó a su oído y susurró — _Sexe..._

Los colores subieron por su rostro sin piedad. Avergonzada, la empujó.

—¡N-No en la primera cita!

Amélie atajó sus manos con una tranquilidad que solo logró desquiciarla más.

—Pero _chérie_ , esta será una excepción, ya que no habrá una segunda cita.

Sus ojos se ampliaron hasta decaer, afligidos.

 _Cierto..., ella no tiene intenciones de..._

— _Petite,_ —Ascendió su mentón, captando su entristecido estado—, ¿qué dices? —Delineó su mandíbula con las yemas— ¿No crees que deberíamos aprovechar esta tregua al máximo?

Lena tembló, ansiosa. Claro que deseaba hacerlo con ella, lamentablemente... lo deseaba. ¿Pero era correcto? ¿Y si esa unión solo generaba que se confundiera aún más? ¿Cómo apuntarle con sus armas luego de tal expresión?

Elevó la visión, dispuesta a rechazarla. No, no era correcto. No podía..., no debía.

—Widow, yo...

Sus ojos, sin creer en la visión que ahora estaban detallando, se abrieron impresionados. No pudo continuar. La luz de la luna iluminaba magistralmente el rostro de Widowmaker, resaltando su exótica pero hermosa pigmentación, y acentuando sus dorados ojos. Quedó hipnotizada por tal celestial imagen.

—Woah... Eres realmente preciosa.

Amélie entreabrió los labios, sorprendida. Un potente palpitar se estableció en su pecho, quitándole el aire. No estaba acostumbrada para nada a que su corazón latiera tan deprisa... tan emocionado. Ahora fue ella misma la que se perdió en su pecoso y tierno rostro, que solo emanaba una dulzura desmedida. Con solo mirarlo sentía una sensación de protección que la acobijaba.

—Lena...

La llamó por primera vez. Por supuesto que conocía su nombre y todo lo demás que fuera necesario para aniquilarla. Pero esta vez no era matarla lo que quería. Lo que más deseaba era fusionarse con ella.

—Mala respuesta, _ma chérie._ —Se obligó a reaccionar. Enredó los dedos en su suave cabello y la aproximó hacia ella— ¿Sabes? Iba a ser considerada y permitir que decidieras, pero ahora, por esta noche... serás mía.

Sujetó sus hombros y descendió por ellos hasta rodear su cintura; la abrazó, descolocando en demasía las emociones de Lena.

—Y solo mía...

La apresada pestañeó sobre su hombro cada vez más desentendida.

—Widow, yo...

—Sin quejas, _petite._ —Se incorporó, quedando de frente con ella, e inclinó el rostro hacia su cuello—. No podrás escapar. —Comenzó a recorrerlo con sus fríos labios, generándole eléctricas sensaciones.

Tracer se abrazó a su espalda sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todo era tan irreal, no podía procesarlo. Aquella persona con la que luchó por tanto tiempo, aquella persona que siempre añoró que volviera a sentir al menos un poco... Aquella persona a la que le prometió a Gérard regresar, ahora estaba besándola y arrinconándola.

Tenía que ser un sueño.

Los labios de Widowmaker volvieron a rodear su boca, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Se resbaló por ellos, mientras las respiraciones de ambas empezaban a entrecortarse. En especial la de Widow; el sonido que emitía en cada choque que le brindaba era ronco y susurrante, indiscutiblemente tentador.

Pero más tentador fue ver como comenzaba a sacarse su tapado con lentitud sin despegar sus labios de los suyos. Este cayó sobre el suelo. Ahora podía vislumbrar aquel traje que tan bien conocía.

Amélie se apartó un poco y le regaló una suave sonrisa, mientras llevaba una mano a su coleta y desataba su cabello. Lena se encandiló con la imagen de sus largos mechones siendo liberados. Pero más con la mirada que ahora poseía; una profunda, tan profunda que atravesó a su pecho.

—Realmente... preciosa. —repitió sin pensar, consiguiendo una arrogante mueca en respuesta.

—¿Tanto te gusto? —Atajó su nuca y empezó a navegar por ella con los dedos, brindándole pequeñas caricias. Tracer, intentando reaccionar, contestó.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué quieres hacer tanto esto conmigo?

—Hm... —Rodó los ojos con una fingida inocencia—. Digamos que... eres mi tipo.

—¿Huh?

—Si no fuera porque somos de bandos contrarios, ya te habría acorralado hace mucho tiempo. —explicó, descendiendo las caricias por su cuello hasta detenerse en su torso. Miró con cierta curiosidad un objeto que se interpuso entre su tacto; su acelerador— ¿Y qué hacemos con esto? —dijo, juguetona.

Tracer se observó, titubeante —Me lo puedo quitar...

—¿Y qué esperas? —Lo rodeó con un sugerente dedo.

—Pero... solo si prometes no destruirlo, ni agarrarme con la guardia baja.

—Ja... —Flexionó los brazos a sus costados, quedando apoyada con estos sobre la pared, y amoldó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo— ¿Me creerías aunque te lo prometiera?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, contestó:

—Una promesa es una promesa; te creeré.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

 _¿Alguien... cree en mí?_

Los descendió, pensante. Y guiada por ciertas e inadecuadas sensaciones que solo atinaban a crecer en su interior, no tardó en empezar a desprenderlo de su cuerpo.

—Oi...

—Lo prometo. —dijo. Lena fue la asombrada esta vez.

—¿En serio?

Amélie regresó la visión a ella, mientras terminaba de quitárselo.

—No me hagas un puchero, _petite_. No podré resistirme a eso... —Se inclinó a su cachete y lo mordió, provocando que ahogara un pequeño quejido.

Tracer la miró, sonrojada y temblorosa.

 _Oh, dios. ¿Esto de verdad está por pasar? ¡Estoy tan nerviosa que podría morir!_

—¿Qué pasa, _chérie_? Pareces un cachorrito temblando así. —Rió por lo bajo, regocijada por lo que le estaba generando.

—D-Déjalo cerca.

— _Pardon?_ —musitó de una incitante manera que no pudo pasar desapercibida.

—El acelerador... Desapareceré si lo alejas mucho, y si eso pasa...

—No podré disfrutar de tu cuerpo, lo sé. —Sonriente, lo dejó sobre el suelo, justo al lado de ellas. La luz de éste las iluminó— ¿Así está bien?

Lena no podía creer que fuese tan considerada. Pero todo obviamente era porque Widow quería hacerla suya allí mismo, lo sabía.

Siquiera pudo modular de nuevo. De una rápida forma Amélie volvió a sus labios y los devoró con hambruna. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás; estas comenzaron a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, para luego quitársela por los hombros. Haciendo un ronco sonido, elevó su labio superior con el vértice de la lengua, mientras rozaba sus pechos sobre la ropa de arriba hacia abajo. De repente, abrió sus dorados ojos, provocando que Tracer la imitara, y se despegó con lentitud de su boca.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

Widow derivó la mirada a su torso y delineó una sensual sonrisa.

— _Tiens tiens_... Pero mira lo que tenías escondido aquí. —Apretó uno de sus pechos, provocando que casi saltase en el lugar—. Con esa cosa puesta no puedes lucir tus impresionantes talentos... Qué lástima.

—Oi...

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien... —Atrapó la parte baja de su playera y empezó a elevarla—. Es todo un privilegio que solo sea yo la que los vea.

Lena, resignada, levantó los brazos, facilitándole la acción.

—¿Nunca te callas?

—Hey, esa es mi línea. —Cubrió sus labios con el índice—. Además, solo te estoy halagando. Deberías estar contenta.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No era que no podías sentir nada? —cuestionó por fin esa pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo la mente.

Widow la observó, pensante. Poco tardó en mutar su rostro en uno travieso.

—Quién sabe... Quizás tú puedas averiguarlo.

Su quijada se desprendió al contemplar como Amélie comenzaba a descender la parte superior de su traje por los hombros, revelando sus redondos y simétricos pechos, hasta dejarlo asentado en sus importantes caderas. Atrapó su mano y la llevó a uno de sus pechos, estancándola, para luego comenzar a moverla encima de la suya en un sugestivo baile. Rozó sus labios sin cesar aquella maquiavélica danza.

—Pruébame...

 _Sí, hazlo. Pruébame. Yo misma quiero saber si puedo sentir. Pero creo que ya... lo estoy averiguando._

Sus labios se entreabrieron sobre los de Tracer, agitados, al percibir como su otra mano había entrado en acción, masajeando de un circular modo su otro pecho, esta vez por decisión propia.

 _Sí..., puedo sentir. Y se siente... muy bien._

Las manos de Widow se desquiciaron sobre su espalda, descendiendo y ascendiendo por ella, y sus labios no se quedaron atrás. Lena continuaba su perfecto trabajo, atajando sus pezones y estirándolos hacia sí.

—Mh... —Ronroneó dentro de su cavidad, complacida, enredando su lengua con la suya.

Fuera de sí, se despegó de su boca y atrapó su cintura. Con un pequeño tirón la incitó a quedar sentada sobre la pared. Sonriente, gateó entre sus flexionadas piernas y se sumió en ellas, juntando sus pechos entre sí.

—Dime, Lena... ¿se siente bien? —Mordió su labio inferior, para luego adentrar nuevamente su lengua en ella. Quería saberlo; quería saber si era la única que estaba sintiendo tan gratas sensaciones.

La nombrada inclinó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, saboreándola mejor.

—Sí...

Con la respiración traicionándole, Amélie comenzó a descender por su mentón hasta quedar escondida en su cuello. Lo saboreó; succionándolo, mordiéndolo, aspirando su afrodisíaco aroma.

—Hueles bien...

Tracer enredó los dedos en su cabello, deleitada.

 _No puedo pensar en nada más que en este momento... En lo que Widow está despertando en mí. Es tan irreal._

Percibió como sus besos, que marcaban cada parte de su piel, descendían cada vez más, estacionándose en el medio de sus atributos. Hundió el rostro entre ellos y con ambas manos los atrapó.

—De verdad... son gigantes.

—¡C-Cállate! —Se sonrojó, tironeando un poco su azulado cabello— ¿Es absolutamente necesario decir esas cosas? Ni que fuera una película erótica...

—No puedo evitarlo —susurró sobre ese sagrado lugar, rozando con su empinada nariz la piel cercana a su pezón—. Y ahora no podré evitar... probarte.

Un jadeo inmerso de placer se le escapó a Lena cuando sintió como con lentitud rodeaba su pezón con la lengua. Entreabrió los labios y los selló en ese sensible lugar, para acto seguido succionarlo una y otra vez, estirando su piel hacia sí.

—¡Ah! —Se impregnó más en aquel sedoso cabello, desesperada.

Lo liberó, pero solo para darle el mismo trato a su gemelo de una exquisita manera. Deslizó toda su lengua por su sensibilidad y la elevó con el vértice de ésta, generando que su vientre se contrajera. Se despegó de ella, dejando una clara muestra de su placer en su piel, y cerró los labios; la absorbió emitiendo un grave y sugerente sonido. La única diferencia que recibió ese trato fue una leve mordida que le hizo emanar un gemido aún más sonoro.

—Qué linda voz tienes cuando quieres, _petite..._

Tracer bajó su perdida mirada y la contempló. Widow la ascendió al mismo tiempo y chocó con la suya. Por alguna extraña razón ambas visiones se mostraron algo sorprendidas y tímidas, a pesar de tal indecorosa situación.

Amélie, luego de unos segundos de observarla ensimismada, le sonrió de una manera que no pudo descifrar y volvió a sus labios. Con las manos continuó recorriendo su cuerpo. Navegó por su espalda hasta rodear su cintura y comenzar a bajar por ella.

La escasa saliva que no se dignaba a reaparecer en su garganta, directamente se esfumó cuando percibió como en un audaz movimiento Widow desabrochaba los botones de su pantalón, y con lentitud empezaba a esconder las yemas de los dedos dentro de él, topándose con su ropa interior. Comenzó a frotarla con sigilo, estremeciéndola.

Las mandíbulas de Lena se encontraron, nerviosas. Detallaba como el inicio de su jean, ahora arrugado, ascendía y descendía debido a sus roces. No podía encontrarse más acalorada. Widowmaker delineó una satisfecha sonrisa al verla en tan comprometido estado.

—Te estás mojando, _ma chérie._ —Aceleró un poco el ritmo, provocándola, para luego esconder los dedos dentro de la tela.

Tracer se retorció debido a ese frío contacto que ahora estaba rozando su centro en tortuosos y pausados círculos.

—Mucho... —agregó, escapando de su guarida y ascendiendo las yemas hacia arriba por su vientre, marcándolo en el recorrido con su propio placer hasta llegar a su rostro. Sonrío con picardía y entreabrió los dedos frente a sus intimidados y castaños ojos— ¿Ves? —Su placer quedaba sostenido entre ellos, obstinado.

Ladeó el semblante, por completo avergonzada.

—¿P-Por qué tenías que mostrármelo?

—Hm, supongo que... —Aproximó los dedos a sus propios labios y los succionó de adelante hacia atrás, terminando esa acción con un atrayente e indecoroso sonido—. Me divierte ver como reaccionas.

Tracer la observó, cada vez más ansiosa. Su mente le tiraba varias alertas; unas que solo le informaban que poco faltaba para que perdiera la sensatez.

En medio de sus divagues, Widow atajó los costados de su jean y le guiñó un ojo antes de empezar a desplazarlo hacia abajo.

—E-Espera —Sujetó su hombro—. Si alguien nos ve...

—Disfrutará de un erótico show.

—¡Hablo en serio!

— _Chérie,_ cálmate. Nadie va a venir. Todos están festejando, por si no te diste cuenta.

Frunció los labios, nerviosa. La realidad es que quería detenerla porque le daba demasiada vergüenza lo que estaba por hacer.

Su némesis se apartó un poco y terminó de quitárselo por los talones, junto con las zapatillas. Lena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Parecía tan amable, tan paciente... No tenía un puto sentido.

Volvió a gatear entre sus piernas, pero en esta ocasión quedó a una distancia más lejana. Se agachó y presionó los labios contra su abdomen, el cual no se contuvo de morder.

—¡Ouch!

—No exageres, apenas te toqué. —Lamió su piel, que ahora se encontraba rojiza—. No se compara a todas las palizas que te di en el pasado.

—No me recuerdes eso ahora...

Widow elevó la vista y poco pudo mantenérsela al encontrarse con la desolada de Tracer. Casi con culpa volvió a su deber y continuó su travesía, deslizando la lengua por su piel hasta llegar a su ropa interior. No se privó de enterrar el rostro en ella, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

—Aquí también hueles muy bien... —murmuró. Su voz vibró en ese sensible lugar, enloqueciéndola.

Lena, agitada y perdiendo los estribos, atrapó su cabello. Amélie le sonrió, burlona, desde su indecorosa posición ante tal desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa, _petite_? ¿Quieres que te pruebe?

No contestó. Solo atinó a entreabrir la boca una y otra vez en un vano intento.

—Bien..., eso haré, quieras o no.

Tracer estiró el cuello hacia atrás cuando sintió como su experta lengua navegaba sobre aquella tela, tentándola, y luego la succionaba hacia sí con los labios, llevándosela consigo.

—W-Widow...

—Calma, _chérie_. Tenemos toda la noche. —musitó, atrapando los costados de su ropa interior y comenzando a bajarla. Sus dorados ojos se entrecerraron al deleitarse con la perfecta imagen de su placer quedando sostenido de la tela, testarudo. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

 _Esta niña... Merde._

Con el aire perdiéndose, inclinó la cabeza y quedó a escasos centímetros de su ahora, desnuda pureza.

Lena sentía su pecho elevarse y caer, precipitado. Su tortuosa y planeada lentitud la estaba matando, pero en especial su agitado aliento sobre esa delicada zona.

Widow acarició sus muslos en provocadores movimientos, y atinó a elevarlos un poco, provocando que sus piernas quedasen aún más flexionadas. El panorama solo se dignó a mejorar.

 _De verdad... merde._

Casi con desesperación se sumió en ella. Las caderas de Tracer tiritaron al instante. Widowmaker comenzó a navegar la lengua sobre su centro de arriba hacia abajo, ahogando un grave jadeo que podía oír.

—Eres deliciosa... —Absorbió aquel delicado punto y lo liberó con lentitud.

Su vientre se contrajo con más fuerza que antes, exaltado. En consecuencia, se aferró más a su cabello, hecho que incentivó a que su adversaria empezara a jugar en su entrada con la yema del dedo medio.

—Widow... ¡Ah! —Lo hundió en ella sin avisar. Poco tardó en percibir una segunda presión tratando de sumirse.

—Relájate.

Entreabrió los párpados con el sudor resbalando por su frente.

—S-Si lo dices así, yo... ¡Ah!

Una segunda presión la invadió, generando que se retorciera. Chocó los dientes. Amélie seguía degustando su centro; cubriéndolo, succionándolo. Sus dedos tampoco le daban descanso, embistiéndola cada vez más rápido; arqueándose dentro de ella, hundiéndose hasta tocar su preciado fondo.

—Ah... _petite_... —Se desprendió de su intimidad, dejando solo un pequeño hilo de placer conectado entre sus labios y esta—. Estás tan húmeda...

Volvió a ella como si su pureza fuera su debilidad, y la cubrió con toda su boca, para acto seguido succionarla reiteradas veces. Lena trataba de controlar su precipitado aire, que escapaba en rasposos jadeos, pero le era imposible. Si seguía así iba a sucumbir en su rostro más rápido de lo que pensó.

Cuando estaba a punto de detenerla, ya que también quería probarla, un tacto inapropiado empezó a rodear una entrada prohibida.

—¡N-No! Ahí no... ¡Ah!

Ni siquiera le permitió el beneficio de la duda. Impregnó su dedo de una precisa y cautela manera, tanto, que no dolió. Solo sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió placenteramente.

—¿Qué decías, _chérie_? —Se burló, aún devorándola con hambruna—. Te siento... Estás a punto.

Era cierto, y no podía negarlo. Su estómago se retorcía implorando piedad. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ya nada le importaba. Su mirada apagada era la prueba del delicioso caos que la recorría.

—Widow... —La llamó de una lasciva forma, comenzando a mover sus caderas hacia ella. La libido se había apropiado de su persona.

La nombrada se entusiasmó en demasía por esa lujuriosa tonada, hecho que se vio reflejado en su acción, que atinó a acelerar tanto en su centro como en aquel delicado lugar.

—Ah... ¡Ah! —Tracer cerró los ojos con ímpetu y se aferró con ambas manos de su cabello mientras comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Mh... —Escuchó en un eco a su acompañante, que aún seguía impregnada en ella como si quisiera beber todo su néctar.

Lena, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, se sacudió unas cuantas veces más gracias a los espasmos que no le tenían compasión, y su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo, debilitado.

Widowmaker, sonriendo satisfecha, emigró de esa deliciosa guarida y se inclinó contra su cuerpo, aplastándola.

—¿Estás viva? —musitó sobre su entrecortado aliento. Lena asintió, todavía tiritando.

—Muy... viva. —Sonrió de soslayo, burlona. Gesto que Amélie recibió encantada.

—Mejor, porque es tu turno.

Abrió los ojos, aterrada. Apenas podía moverse, ¿no podía darle unos putos minutos?

Eso creyó. No obstante, cuando contempló como Widow se sentaba en su vientre y flexionaba las rodillas, la energía de una mágica forma empezó a drenarla nuevamente. Ella alzó un poco las caderas y empezó a quitarse lo que quedaba de su traje. Sus pupilas se dilataron al presenciar tal escena.

Su labio inferior y superior trataban de unirse, pero no había caso. El hecho de que ahora su templo se encontrara elevado hacia ella, mostrándole toda su magnífica naturaleza interna, no ayudaba a su intento de modular.

—¿Qué miras tan concentrada, _petite_? —Deslizó su ropa por el tobillo y la revoleó hacia atrás—. Será que... ¿a mí? —Ladeó el semblante de costado y puso una mano en su propio pecho con una sonrisita que de inocente no tenía nada.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se sentó de nuevo en su abdomen, y la mirada de Lena inmediatamente se clavó en aquella pálida pureza, que ahora se encontraba bailando de adelante hacia atrás sobre este.

 _Mierda._

—¿Me sientes? —susurró, relamiéndose las yemas en las que todavía se encontraba su néctar, y presionando más su intimidad contra su piel, refregándose contra ella.

—Sí..., estás húmeda.

— _Oh, mon dieu!_ No esperaba una respuesta tan descarada de tu parte... —Se entusiasmó, riendo en un murmullo.

—Deja de provocarme, Amélie.

Sus dorados ojos se tornaron desafiantes —Así que sabes mi nombre...

—Sé todo de ti —Empezó a incorporarse y atajó sus caderas—. Mucho más de lo que piensas. —dijo sobre sus ahora, entreabiertos labios.

—Hm, eso está bien —Sujetó su mentón y rozó su boca—. Es lo justo. Yo también sé todo de ti, Lena Oxton... —Mordió su labio inferior y lo atrajo hacia sí—. Incluso el hecho de que estoy abusando de una niña siete años menor que yo. —Lamió el superior, dándole una probada de su propio placer.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Abusando?

—Sí..., abusando. —La besó, atrapando su cuello en el acto— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta ser abusada por mí?

Tracer le devolvió la traviesa mirada que le regaló.

—Me encanta... —Descendió las palmas por aquella fría piel, encontrándose con su voluptuoso trasero. Widow miró su acto de reojo.

— _Tiens tiens_ , parece como si el haber terminado te transformara... ¿Ahora eres pervertida, como yo?

—Puede ser...

La realidad es que ya no podía contener las ganas de probarla. Se desesperaba por hacerlo.

—Amélie... —susurró, hundiéndose en su cuello. Comenzó a recorrerlo, generando que la nombrada lo ladeara hacia el costado, entrecerrando los párpados.

—Ah... Espera.

Al instante se apartó, avergonzada. Widowmaker le sonrió.

—No es lo que piensas. —Acarició su mejilla, tranquilizándola—. Solo quiero disfrutarte mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí... —Con un notable esfuerzo se puso de pie y desenfrenando sus fantasías, se apoyó de frente contra la pared, dejando al descubierto su voluptuoso trasero. Giró el rostro hacia ella y sonrió de una perdida forma—. Así... te disfrutaré mejor.

Lena tragó saliva con el corazón a mil por hora.

 _Esta mujer... va a matarme._

Al contrario de lo que creía que iba a hacer, Tracer no se puso de pie, solo gateó hasta ella hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas y se dio la vuelta. Ahora estaba de frente a su incitante intimidad.

Widow bajó la mirada, entre curiosa y ansiosa.

— _Petite?_

Lena dibujó una traviesa mueca desde esa posición y atrapó su trasero con ambas manos.

—Este panorama es perfecto.

—Oh... ¿Lo es? —Sonrió desde lo alto.

Asintió —Lo es.

—¡Ah!

No le dio tiempo ni a respirar. Se sumió en su ya sensible intimidad, y comenzó a recorrerla desde esa deleitable perspectiva. Amélie entrecerró los ojos y sus rodillas flaquearon un poco, temblantes. Sus manos, inquietas, atraparon aquel corto cabello y la hundieron más en ella.

—Ah... —Un profundo jadeo huyó de su garganta cuando sintió su lengua contra su centro, elevándolo reiteradas veces con una impresionante precisión, para luego succionarlo.

—Mh... —Selló los labios en un intento de no gritar, pero poco iba a aguantar así. El sudor que recorría su frente era prueba suficiente.

—L-Lena... —Su cabeza decayó. Aquella pequeña se había atrevido a invadir su interior con la lengua, desesperándola— ¡Ah!

Agitada, apoyó las manos contra la pared y comenzó a mecer sus caderas hacia ella lentamente. Su rostro terminó perdido en el nocturno cielo, embelesado.

 _Sí..., se siente bien._

Tracer rozó en su interior un punto preciso que le hizo fruncir los dedos contra el paredón.

— _M-Merde..._

Lena, regocijada por su exasperación, emergió de ella y reemplazó aquel contacto con dos de sus dedos; los cuales la invadieron con extrema facilidad por lo húmeda que se encontraba. Widow curvó la espalda al instante, y se vio obligada otra vez a sostenerse de su cabeza.

—Eres realmente... exquisita. —musitó, ahora sobre su centro. Sensibilidad que no dejaba visible, torturándolo de una deliciosa manera.

—Ah... —Entrecerró los párpados, bailando cada vez más rápido las caderas contra ella—. Sí..., así...

Su agitado aire le confirmó a Tracer que estaba por desplomarse. Y aprovechando tal debilitado estado, amasó su trasero de una indecorosa forma que solo provocó que Amélie lo arqueara.

—Mh... Ah...

Lena se sumergió lo más que pudo en su interior y aceleró los movimientos de adentro hacia afuera, desenfrenándola.

Amélie cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como una electricidad comenzaba a recorrerla sin piedad, terminando en su mente.

—¡Ah! —Frunció los dedos casi con rudeza sobre su cabello, y sus rodillas flaquearon. En un intento de sostenerse estampó las manos contra la pared, pero solo consiguió resbalarse por ella hasta caer arrodillada sobre el cuerpo que le había proporcionado tal imborrable momento.

Lena, ruborizada y con su boca brillante gracias al placer que le regaló su némesis, detalló cómo sus perfectos pechos se elevaban hacia su rostro de arriba hacia abajo, agitados. Tentada, atajó su espalda y la impulsó hacia sí, para luego entreabrir los labios y capturar su vulnerabilidad, la cual se mostraba entusiasmada a pesar del cansancio.

—E-Espera... —Atrapó su cabeza, tiritando—. I-Insolente, todavía estoy sensible...

Tracer sonrió burlona en aquel acalorado lugar, y empezó a rodearla.

— _I_ - _Imbécile_ , ¿no me escuchaste?

—Noo~... —dijo en un cantito, liberándola y deslizando la lengua por esas perfectas curvas, hasta atajar a su gemelo.

Widow entrecerró los ojos con una media sonrisa — _Salope._

Captó desde lo alto como sin perder de vista sus ojos, ascendía el vértice de ésta hacia ella, llevándose su pezón consigo. Se mordió el labio, con la energía recargándose a causa de aquella lujuriosa visión.

—Ven aquí... —Sujetó su nuca y la impulsó hacia su boca. La devoró, con la respiración notablemente entrecortada— ¿Quién te dio permiso de hacer eso?

—Mh... Tú...—murmuró dentro de ella.

—No..., no dije nada. —contestó, navegando los labios hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo en cada lugar que rozaba.

—Tus ojos me lo dijeron.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿También te dijeron... esto? —Deslizó la palma hacia arriba por su muslo, para acto seguido ascenderlo un poco y posarlo sobre su pierna. Tracer observó aquella acción y volvió a su embelesada mirada.

—Amélie...

Widowmaker le sonrió con un obvio descaro, y se abrazó a su húmeda espalda, sobresaltándola.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de tu cuerpo.

Lena bajó la vista, sin saber si emocionarse o entristecerse por eso.

—¿Solo de mi cuerpo?

 _Oh... Tenía que preguntarlo._

Widow, que se encontraba escondida en su cuello, se apartó un poco y sostuvo sus mejillas.

—No me hagas decir algo de lo que tendré que arrepentirme, _petite._

—¿Por qué te arrepentirías?

Desvió los ojos, acobardada.

—Porque tú y yo somos... —Los regresó a ella con un leve rubor—. Somos...

 _Enemigas, sí._

Navegó las palmas por su espalda, deleitándose con su húmeda piel.

 _No puedo decirlo. Ja, ni siquiera puedo decirlo. Porque ya no quiero... que sea así, y eso no es correcto._

Suspiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

 _Es preferible que mi cuerpo te responda, chérie._

Impotente, frunció los dedos contra su espalda y se impulsó a ella, fusionando sus intimidades.

—¡Ah! —Lena enredó los brazos en su cuello ante tal embestida—. Widow...

La nombrada empezó a mecer las caderas hacia ella, elevando más su muslo para sentir aún más el contacto, que solo terminó por colapsar lo poco que quedaba de cordura en su mente.

— _P-Petite,_ te siento... ¿Qué hay de ti? —murmuró sobre su oído, lamiendo el borde de este y atajando su trasero con su mano libre. Si no se sostenía de algún modo iba a caer.

Tracer reforzó el aprecio, perdiendo la sensatez.

—T-Te siento...

Con falta de aire, continuó impulsándose hacia ella, cada vez más rápido. Lena, juntando fuerzas y siendo en demasía sacudida, se apartó un poco para observarla.

 _Quiero verte... Muéstrame lo que sientes ahora mismo._

Su corazón le golpeó con ímpetu al detallar la perdida pero también penetrante visión que poseía. Unos ojos totalmente entregados. Algo que nunca pensó ver en su vida.

Algo que seguramente nadie vio.

Aquella criatura siempre había llamado su atención; su historia la destruía. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo... Tenía que luchar contra ella. Pero ya no quería. Ya no quería aquello.

Solo quería que esa noche durara para siempre.

—Widow... —musitó al borde de las lágrimas.

Amélie atrapó su rostro con una mano. Sus semblantes bailaban, agitados, provocando que sus frentes se rozasen.

—Lena... —Besó sus labios, ahogando todos sus jadeos dentro de ella, los cuales se unieron a los de la más pequeña—. Ah... —Se despegó de su boca, dejando un transparente libido en su lugar, y se aferró más a su pierna, acelerando la acción lo más que la poca energía que le quedaba le permitía.

La heroína percibía como las intensas mariposas volvían a alojarse en su estómago, aleteando como nunca. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, no podía controlarlas.

—¡A-Amélie! —exclamó, atrapando sus hombros por detrás, buscando un apoyo.

Widowmaker apretó las mandíbulas. Su vientre ardía; una peligrosa electricidad nuevamente se estaba atreviendo a trepar por su cuerpo, al igual que por el de Tracer.

—Mh... ¡Ah! —gimió con una rasposa voz, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello y apegándose una última y potente vez contra ella, quedando fusionada por completo contra su intimidad.

Sus dedos, exasperados, se fruncieron contra su pecosa mejilla. Y como si ayudara a sosegarla, apretó con fuerza la otra mano sobre su pierna, dejando rojiza su piel. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin compasión, seguido por el de Lena, que atinó a deslizar las yemas por su delgada espalda, para luego clavar las uñas en ella. Pinchazo que solo aumentó el vértigo que percibía Amélie. Ésta última apoyó la frente en su hombro, removida, mientras se mecía unas agregadas veces más de una lenta y tortuosa forma. Culminando ese acto del que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tracer terminó sumida en su pecho, tratando de retomar el ritmo de su respiración y detallando como sus intimidades aún se unían, frágiles.

—Ah... _petite..._

El cuerpo de Widowmaker, adormecido, se inclinó hacia adelante, provocando que Lena cayera hacia atrás. Quedó absolutamente devastada sobre ella.

Tracer acarició su espalda con debilidad y la rodeó en un protector abrazo, pero no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al verla tan destruida. Acción que Amélie no dejó pasar.

Su némesis, como pudo levantó un poco la cabeza, juntó el dedo pulgar y medio, y lo impulsó contra su frente en un leve golpecito.

—¿Te estás burlando, maldita _fille_?

—Woah... ¡Tu voz! —Rió más fuerte, aún con el aire entrecortado— ¿Qué le pasó? Si ya era grave ahora directamente desapareció.

Gruñó al observarla tan altanera —¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees poder levantarte?

—Con tu cuerpo sobre el mío, claro que no. Por si no te diste cuenta, me llevas dos cabezas.

Widow delineó una soberbia sonrisa y recostó con tranquilidad el rostro en su pecho.

— _Va chier_ , porque ahora quiero dormir y no me moveré de aquí.

—O-Oi... En serio.

—Sh, déjame dormir.

—¿L-Luv? Oi... ¡No siento mi cuerpo! ¡Levántate!

Y nunca lo hizo, de verdad... no lo hizo. Pensó que había fallecido ahí mismo si no fuera por su tranquila respiración acariciando su piel.

Tracer quedó pasmada observándola.

 _¿De verdad... esto ocurrió entre nosotras? Es tan incoherente como increíble... No puedo procesarlo. Y además, en serio... ¿Está la gran Widowmaker durmiendo sobre mí? Así como si nada._

Descendió la vista al sentir como la dueña de su futura contractura fruncía los dedos en su cintura, claramente dormida.

 _Su cuerpo está... mucho más cálido que antes._

Contempló su sereno e impensable semblante una última vez, y se obligó a cerrar los párpados, ya que el cansancio le ganó de igual manera que a su enigmática contrincante.

—Me las pagarás por esto.

-/-

Tracer entreabrió los ojos con lentitud, algo desorientada.

—¿Huh? —Derivó su cansada vista de un lado a otro, esbozando un gran bostezo— ¿Widowmaker? ¡Agh, mierda! Mi cuello... —Se lo refregó.

No se escuchó respuesta alguna, solo el resplandor del amanecer le contestó. Bajó la mirada y se encontró cubierta con su tapado.

 _¿Ella me...?_

Su pecho se encogió, afligido.

 _Se fue._

—... Esto iba a pasar, no sé porqué me entristezco.

Soltando un angustioso suspiro, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa sin ganas. Halló todo, excepto...

—Bien, esto sí es preocupante. ¡¿Dónde mierda están mis bragas?!

No se vistió. Era impensable que lo hiciera sin ponerse esa importante parte que protegía algo esencial.

—¿Se habrán volado? —cuestionó, aferrándose al tapado y caminando hacia una esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir, no a sus bragas, sino a la causante de la dolorosa contractura que percibía en el cuerpo.

Con el corazón palpitando desenfrenado, trató de hablar.

—¿W-Widow?

Su némesis, que se encontraba pensante, sentada y apoyada sobre un paredón, giró el rostro hacia ella.

— _Bonjour, petite._ Por fin despertaste, juré que habías muerto. —Sonrió de soslayo, divertida— ¿Tan duro te di?

—¡T-Tonta! —La señaló, ruborizada— ¡Tú parecías la muerta!

Amélie se puso de pie, apacible, y empezó a acercarse. Tracer se encogió de hombros, nerviosa.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —Se atrevió a cuestionar, contemplando su gigante figura que se detuvo frente a ella. Con una amabilidad poco común, acarició su cabeza.

— _Oui._

—¿Por qué?

—Quería ver que tan bien quedaron mis marcas en tu piel.

—¿Huh?

Sin avisar, entreabrió el tapado y dejó al descubierto su desnudo y en efecto marcado cuerpo.

—¡Oi!

—Hm... Quedan preciosas en ti. —Se acercó a una especial cerca de su pecho y la besó.

Lena se cubrió al instante, avergonzada. Widow alzó la mirada desde su lugar, elevando una divertida ceja.

—¿Qué pasa con esa timidez de repente? Ayer estabas tan perver...

Tapó su boca, roja hasta las orejas.

—¡Sí, sí, ya lo sé! No hace falta que lo digas.

Widow atrapó su mano y la quitó de allí, solo para revelar una socarrona sonrisa. Tracer la observó, angustiada.

 _No quiero que se vaya... Mierda. Esto no podría ser peor._

Desvió la visión, incapaz de seguir mirándola. Porque seguir haciéndolo significaría extrañarla de más.

—Supongo que ahora sí la cita ha terminado. —dijo en un penoso murmullo.

—En efecto.

—Bien... —Regresó la vista a ella, aferrándose con fuerza del tapado—. Adiós...

Widowmaker pestañeó varias veces con cierta inocencia, acción que Lena no comprendió, para luego elevar la mano con naturalidad y saludarla.

—Hasta la próxima cita, c _hérie._

—Sí... Espera —Clavó la vista en ella de golpe— ¿Qué?

—Dije: hasta la próxima cita.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando? ¡Me dijiste que no iba a haber una próxima!

—Oh... Eso —Derivó sus picarones ojos al costado—. Solo lo dije para que aceptaras tener sexo conmigo.

Su quijada se desprendió.

—Y parece que funcionó. —Llevó la mano a su rostro y deslizó las yemas por su mentón—... Muy bien.

Lena infló los cachetes de tal manera que pensó que le iban a explotar. Y el confiado gesto de su acompañante no ayudaba a desinflarlos.

—No parecías querer ceder, tuve que mentirte.

Eso dijo, aunque sus palabras eran un tanto alejadas de la realidad.

 _La verdad... no fue mentira en su momento. Sin embargo, con el transcurso de las horas tú cambiaste eso._

—¡Tramposa!

—Pero la pasaste bien, _vraiment?_

—¡Eres una...!

No sabía si alegrarse o matarla. En serio, solo lograba desquiciarla. Frunció la frente, desafiante.

—¿Y qué hay con que eres mi enemiga? No puedo dejar pasar ese detalle.

—Ni yo, pero... —Acarició su mejilla, acalorándola—. Mientras no me ordenen matarte, ¿puedo venir a jugar contigo, no?

 _Sería ideal que esa orden nunca llegase, petite. Porque cuando lo haga me veré obligada a obedecerla._

Lena apegó los hombros al cuello con un tenue rubor.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar otra vez conmigo? —cuestionó en un tierno hilo de voz.

Widow detalló enmudecida aquella dulce expresión, y su ceja derecha no tardó en tiritar.

 _Me corrijo, me veré obligada a abandonar todo. Merde... Jamás podré matarla ahora. ¿Cómo puede ser que en un maldito día haya dejado a mi mente en un absoluto caos?_

Ese pensamiento no tardó en mutar.

 _No..., hace tiempo viene desarmándome, solo que nunca permití darle ese importante lugar a pesar de que siempre me generó curiosidad su insistente persona. Cómo para no, está totalmente loca._

Sonrió de soslayo.

 _Tal como yo._

—¿Widow? —inquirió ante su largo silencio.

La nombrada estrechó la mirada y se perdió en esos brillosos ojos.

 _Yo... ¿Qué es esto? ¿No quiero irme? Sí, es eso..._

Pensó, apretando las mandíbulas.

 _No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo._

—¿Qué sucede?

Widowmaker arqueó las cejas de un impotente modo, y en un impulso la abrazó, dejándola suspendida.

—Estúpida y dulce _fille_... Sí, quiero jugar de nuevo contigo.

 _Gracias a ti volví a sentir mi corazón. Pensé que lo había perdido, pero ahí está..., latiendo por una imbécile como tú._

Reforzó el aferre, cerrando los ojos.

 _Nunca me importó tenerlo o no, hasta que descubrí que estaba vivo. Y ahora resuena entusiasmado por tu culpa. En especial... porque tú me aceptas tal como soy: u_ _na maldita psicópata._

Suspiró sobre su hombro, y se apartó un poco. Captó de inmediato la confundida visión de la heroína.

 _¿Qué quieres que te diga, chérie? ¿Que puedo llegar a tirar todo por la borda por ti? No..., mejor descúbrelo tú. Aún tengo algo de orgullo. No seré yo la que lo diga._

Le sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella. Juntó sus labios en un pequeño beso.

— _Merci petite_ , fue divertido.

Lena ya no sabía dónde meterse. Widowmaker estaba dejando bien claro que quería verla de nuevo. Todo parecía un extraño y hermoso sueño. Uno del cual no quería despertar.

—Te veré la próxima, _chérie._ Ve pensando a dónde quieres llevarme. —Se dio media vuelta.

—¿A dónde...? ¿Por qué no eliges tú esta vez?

—Oh... —Giró el rostro a ella—. Porque si es por mí me la pasaría teniendo _sexe_ contigo. —Le guiñó un incitante ojo, sonrojándola—. Supongo que también quieres hacer otras cosas además de eso, así que mejor elige tú.

—¿Estás siendo considerada? ¿Luego de engañarme para violarme?

—Hm... _Oui,_ te lo mereces. Por eso y por el baguette.

Tracer contempló con una media sonrisa como sus pasos se alejaban.

 _Parece que aún hay esperanza para ella... Mejor dicho, para nosotras._

—¡Oh! —Se detuvo en seco antes de saltar por la terraza—. Por cierto, me quedaré con esto. —Abrió la mano y le mostró sus fugitivas bragas.

—¡AH! —La señaló— ¡La tenías tú! —Caminó hacia ella a grandes zancadas— ¡Ya me parecía que no le podían crecer patitas! ¡Dámela!

Widowmaker negó con el dedo, adornada de una arrogante mueca.

—Ven a buscarla si la quieres. —La giró sobre este, acabando con su paciencia.

—¡Widow, dámelas!

—Dije que _non_ —contestó, sacando el gancho de su manga y enredándolo en su pierna—. Deja de hacer tanto ruido, puedes vivir sin ellas.

Lena se detuvo frente a su alta persona y arrugó la ropa que la cubría mordiéndose el labio.

—Por qué eres tan... ¡Ah! ¡Tu tapado! —Recordó y de inmediato empezó a quitárselo, pero al observarse completamente desnuda, se cubrió con rapidez de nuevo—. E-Espera a que me vista.

Amélie la detalló de arriba a abajo y le sonrió con picardía.

—Quédatelo. Es una garantía.

—¿Huh? ¿Garantía?

—Si tú no vienes a buscar tu ropita, yo iré por ti a buscar mi tapado.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Su voz sonaba en una clara amenaza.

—Te encontraré pase lo que pase. —resaltó, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Acción que le generó escalofríos.

—Umm...

—Así que, tú decides. —Le guiñó otro ojo, y le lanzó un arrogante beso con la mano—. _Adieu, chérie._

Se lanzó por la terraza antes de que pudiera responder. Tracer se apoyó en el borde de esta, solo para ver cómo caía y volvía a elevarse de nuevo, casi chocándose contra ella. Widow le robó un beso en el recorrido, antes de girar hacia atrás y desaparecer de su vista. Todo, adornada con esa característica y altiva sonrisa.

Lena se cubrió la boca, enrojecida hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa? —musitó, tratando de calmar a su corazón—. Al final se llevó mis bragas... —Contempló el jean a lo lejos. Su comisura tembló—. Eso va a doler.

Pero a pesar de su futuro dolor en la entrepierna, no pudo evitar dibujar una alegre mueca.

—Así que tendré que ir a buscarla, ¿eh? Sino vendrá ella. No suena mal. —Reposó los brazos en la baranda y descansó el mentón en ellos.

Todavía no podía creer lo que pasó entre ellas. Es que... no era creíble. ¿Widowmaker y ella? Era como decir blanco y negro. El día y la noche. Una mosca y una araña.

 _Supongo que... ¿nos complementamos?_

Sonrió para sí, y comenzó a alejar los pasos, recogiendo el acelerador y su ropa por el camino. Excepto esa prenda que le había sido arrebatada.

Riendo por lo bajo, atajó el peluche que Widow le regaló; el único cómplice de todo lo que sucedió entre ambas. Acarició aquellas orejitas de oso, incapaz de quitar su regocijado gesto.

 _La recuperaré la próxima vez, en nuestra segunda cita._

 **Fin**

* * *

Sip, me pintó hacer este fic, nada más. Admito que esta Widowmaker es mucho más amable que la del otro fic jajaja

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier cosita, ahí está el botoncito de Reviews :)

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda! ¡Y terminen bien las fiestas! No como yo, que seguro termino borracha y tirada en una esquina (?

¡Besotes grandes y hasta la próxima!


End file.
